Jekyll & Hyde
by Yugao702
Summary: There are two sides to every person. A girl who believed and was betrayed by the one she loved, is caught in between truth and lies. And it was the start of a destructive madness from a dark, hidden side. (Based on a Miku and IA song of the same title) (Rated T for reasons) "The one who gave this hypocrite and this criminal only one body to share...was you, wasn't it God?"
1. Prologue

_"If every person is born with two sides. One good and One bad, is it possible that each side could love a different heart?"_

 _-Jillian Peery_

* * *

Miku was in love, as simple as that.

Everyone could see that clearly. She was completely devoted to him, body and soul. She would do anything for him, no matter what. She'd give her everything for him...even going as far as discarding her own dignity for just that one person.

It was frightening and people often worry about her but she didnt care so long as that person was happy. She did everything for him without any hesitation.

She just loves him so much that she didnt care about anything but to make that man happy and praise her.

But love was blind right?

She had dreamed many times of being in love. She imagined affectionate kisses, silly arguments, and waking up to stare at their sleeping partner. She expected going through the most ridiculous situations, arm in arm, singing and laughing.

What girl wouldn't want to be loved like that?

She would not deny the fact that she had dated guys in the past but none of them actually made her feel loved. She never once experienced that extraordinary feeling she had heard from other girls who had fallen in love before. It was frustrating but it just made her even more curious of what that feeling would be like.

Would her heart pound endlessly when she's with that person?

Would her knees tremble at the sight of that person?

Would she feel a tingling sensation when their hands would touch?

She wanted to know! She wanted to fall in love and experience this sort of love.

Fortunately enough, she had one opportunity to find this so-called romance. She had met him when she was ten and he was fifteen. He was five years older than her but even so, she fell in love with him. She fell for a man named Kaito Shion.

As a child, she never knew her parents, she was most likely abandoned by them in the orphanage where she grew up. The caretakers were very kind to her and the children were friendly as well but they never did fill that gaping hole in her chest. She wanted more.

And so when she met Kaito, she thought she might be able to get rid of the emptiness inside her. Most people thought it was simply childish infatuation, nothing but a short lived attraction but Miku took it seriously despite her young age.

Because of that, she ran away from the orphanage at the age of fifteen along with Kaito, who was already twenty at that time. She thought she had found someone who would protect her and love her forever, she thought she had found her prince charming.

If only she saw those lies sooner...

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here is my latest story which is based out of a vocaloid song; "Jekyll & Hyde" sang by Miku Hatsune and IA.**

 **You have got to listen to that song, its great! Though I felt a bit embarrassed about the picture in the first scene of the song...I mean Miku is...er...you'll find out once you listen to the song. Anyways please support this story. To be honest, I'm a bit of a beginner in this kind of style since Im more into a romantic, sweet, (maybe some) comedy kind of...thing (though in the same time I find some romantic things corny or cliche...sometimes I dont understand myself ehehe ^^;)**

 **Anyways I thought I might as well make Miku's past as the prologue (short but simple) so that it would be much easier for my dear reader to understand the story more and why Miku would act as such. (You'll get what I mean in the later chapters)**

 **For now, please be patient and wait for the next chapter until then okay? Well see ya!**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 1

Miku slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight shone through the window and brightened the room. She stared at the empty space next to her and ran a hand through the surface. It was cold...

She sighed as she sat up and stretched. She gave a small yawn and stood up from the bed, walking towards the window before opening it. She sighed as she felt the cool breeze gently caressed her skin. Miku pulled back and moved towards the bathroom.

She stared into her reflection in the bathroom mirror with a passive expression on her face. A look of sadness shone in her eyes as she looked down at her hands, leaning against the sink. It was always the same every morning. He would wake up and leave early without her noticing then come home late in the night. Sure, she understood that he had work but still...

Miku sighed and shook her head. No, she shouldn't complain. Kaito was working to support both of them. She shouldn't be selfish and complain just because she doesn't see him too often. She was already eighteen, a college student. She still needed to study and once she graduates, she'll find a good job so that Kaito wouldn't have to work alone.

She nodded to herself at the thought and bent down to wash her face. It was a new day and she had school today so she can't be late.

She took a quick shower and changed out of her pajamas. She walked out of the room and down the stairs. It was really quiet in the house...Miku was already used to the silence but it was still rather deafening for her. As she prepared her breakfast, she stared out the window.

Miku wondered what her beloved Kaito was doing. He must be rather busy with work for him to always leave so early in the morning. She would sometimes wonder what he does once he reaches his office. He might be sitting on his desk, signing paper works then he would probably go and talk to his coworkers and then, he might probably be scolded by his boss for goofing off.

She giggled at the thought. Then she heard a familiar clinking sound, toast was ready. She walked over to the toaster and picked up the toasted bread. She then moved over to the fridge to grab a drink as she chewed on the piece of bread.

Yup, it was the same as always. Eating all alone in an empty house. She inwardly sighed before she shook her head. No, she was being negative again.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Miku blinked as she heard her phone rang in her pocket. She pulled her phone out and stared at the screen. It was message from one of her friends.

 _ **From: Rin Kagamine**_

 _ **To: Miku Hatsune**_

 _ **Hey Miku! Morning, can you come pick me and Len up? We seriously need a ride right now.**_

Miku sighed at the message. Seriously, Rin really needs to learn that she's not her personal driver.

Rin Kagamine is Miku's best friend, she had known her since she was in high school, along with her twin brother Len. The two were the ones Miku would depend on when times are tough. Most of the time, she would talk about her relationship problems with them, they were always the best listeners too.

She quickly chewed on her toast and picked up her things before skipping out the front door to her car. She opened the car door and slide in. Miku took a deep breath before turning on the engine and driving onto the road. She sighed as she felt the wind from the open window blew at her side. It was so calming and relaxing.

She turned towards a corner and saw at the side of the road whether a certain pair of twins standing as they appeared to be bickering over something.

Miku honked the horn, catching the twins' attention and Rin waved at her happily as she pulled over. "Morning guys." Miku greeted through the window. "Good Morning Miku!" Rin exclaimed. She looked over at her twin brother. "Shotgun." She said before she dashed over to the front seat of the car.

Len sighed and smiled at Miku. "Morning Hatsune-san." Miku smiled back. "Morning Len." She greeted back as he sat over to the backseat. "You know, you could just call me by my first name." She began as they drove away. "I mean, we've known each other for a while now Len."

Len scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, um-"

"Don't mind him, Miku." Rin cut in. "He's just shy around girls and at this rate, he'll probably die alone since he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Oh shut up, Rin." Len glared. "Its not like you have a boyfriend. I bet all the guys are just not interested in your unattractive body, especially that washboard chest of yours."

This time, Rin glared at him and smashed her bag into his head. Len yelped and jumped on his seat while holding his now injured head. "Shut it, midget!" Len growled at the nickname. "We're the same height you know!"

"Exactly!"

"Washboard."

"Shortie."

"Hag."

"Shota!"

"Enough!" Miku exclaimed, causing the two to flinched. "Geez, we're already in college! Will you two stop acting so immature. I'm already tired of handling you two so try acting your age already."

Rin huffed and crossed her arms while Len looked down at his lap guiltily. Miku suddenly felt bad for scolding them, well mostly on Len. "Sorry Hatsun-"

Miku gave Len a look. "...Miku-san." Miku smiled as Len continued. "But I think you should be used to this by now. This is just another sibling fight thing."

"Yeah, it's no big deal so you don't need to act like our mom, Miku." Rin snickered. Miku irked at the fact she was just compared to a mother. Without taking her eyes off the road, she smacked Rin in the head. "Ow! Hey!" Rin grunted. Miku just smirked while Rin huffed. "Anyways how are things going with Shion-san?" Rin asked.

Miku's smile dropped almost instantly at the question before she once again smile but it looked a bit sad. "Um, its okay." She said. "Nothing's change much...you know him going to work and all." She gave an awkward laugh, hoping the two didn't notice tremble in her voice...but they did.

Len frowned. "Isn't that a bit...harsh?" Miku shook her head. "No, I think it's understandable...he's the one who is providing for us so I don't have the right to complain."

"But he barely talks to you now." Rin added. "And the fact he comes home late...it's kind of suspicious."

Miku paused before she glared at her. "Are you saying Kaito is _cheating_ on me?" Rin flinched at the strong glare Miku was sending her and she quickly shook her head. "O-Of course not!" She exclaimed. "I'm just saying that Shion-san isn't paying much attention to you lately."

Miku scoffed. "I appreciate for the concern but I know Kaito is not cheating on me." She said firmly. "And yeah, so maybe Kaito hasn't been with me for a while but that mean he doesn't love anymore-"

"And what if he is cheating?" Len cut in. Miku narrowed her eyes at him. "I told you Kaito is not like-"

"What are you going to do if he is having an affair?" Len crossed his arms. "He almost doesn't talk to you, he comes home late at night, then leaves in the morning before you wake up...don't you think that's a bit odd?"

Miku gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Kaito is an adult and the only person who works. He's probably just working hard for the two of us."

"I don't think that's the case...if I were you, Miku-san I would just end it. I think you should just break up wi-"

 _SCREEECH_

Miku slammed her foot against the brake, bring the car to a halt. The tires screeched at the sudden action. Rin gave a short cry as she almost banged her head at the sudden stop. While Len nearly flew out the window for the shock, Miku adjusted herself so that she could face Len and glared furiously at him.

"Len, I respect that you're concern about me but if you say another word about me breaking up with Kaito..." Miku's glared sharpened, causing Len to flinch. "I won't forgive you."

Len looked down at his lap. "...Sorry." He mumbled. Miku then turned and continue driving. There was silence in the car. Rin looked back and forth at the two warily. She didn't have the courage to say anything with a heavy atmosphere like this.

Miku pulled over at the parking lot of the university and the three got off. "I'll um go ahead to class now." Rin announced before dashed off and waved to them, leaving Len and Miku alone. There was awkward silence between them before Miku took a deep breath and turned to Len with a remorseful look. "...I'm sorry Len for snapping at you." She apologized. "I've been really stress out lately."

Len shook his head. "Nah, it's my fault...I was just worried that you might have been feeling...lonely after all."

"Well..." Miku scratched the back of her head. "I won't deny the fact it can be kind of lonely without anyone to talk to back at home but its okay...I have you and Rin after all." She then proceeded to hug Len, wrapping her arms around shoulders. Len's face turned to bright shade of red before he bashfully hugged her back. "Yeah." He muttered. "Happy to be at service."

Miku then pulled back, smiling bright. Len was slightly disappointed with the sudden lack of heat but smiled back. "Anyways lets go?" Miku said before grabbing Len's hand and dashing into the university.

* * *

"Alright, class today's lesson will be-"

Miku sighed as the teacher went on taking about their lesson. Her first class was Literature and the atmosphere was no different from high school which makes this really boring. Although, Miku does enjoy reading especially foreign books. The lessons were too long and dragging. If only they could class a bit more fun.

She twirled the pen in her hand as she cupped her cheek, sighed tiresomely. She glanced around at the rows of tables lined up with a couple of students here and there. Most of the students tend to skip this part of class because of the long lectures the teacher give and they would often come to school around the second period.

Miku sometimes wondered if she could skip Literature class but then that would be a waste to hard earned money Kaito makes for her tuition so she has to endure it.

She began to lazily doodle on her notebook. It was a shame, she didn't share the same class with Rin or Len. At least then she could have someone to talk to.

"-Now then, we'll be studying about the story, 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' written by the Scottish author, Robert Louis Stevenson."

This caught Miku's attention and she glanced up from her paper. "If you had read the book then good. The work is commonly associated with the rare mental condition often called "split personality", referred to in psychiatry as dissociative identity disorder, where within the same body there exists more than one distinct personality. In this case, there are two personalities within Dr. Jekyll, one apparently good and the other evil.-"

Miku scoffed a bit. "Split personality huh?" She muttered to herself. She shook her head and chuckled. What an interesting thought.

"-Anyways we will be talking about this topic again tomorrow so be sure to read the book." The teacher announced. "Class dismissed."

With that, everyone gathered their things and began to leave the room. Miku was the last to leave the room, but couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have another self. She laughed at herself as she walked through the halls.

Another self? How ridiculous.

* * *

" **You start a question, and it's like starting a stone. You sit quietly on the top of a hill; and away the stone goes, starting others..."** ― Robert Louis Stevenson, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends the first chapter. I hope you like it. Yeah, I just made another story...lets just hope I can update a bit faster this time because honestly...School hates me so much that it has given me over time with a mountain of homework at my desk (Curse you educational system!)**

 **You know, I have been planning to make this for a whole year now and because of reasons and because of the cursed writer's block. I wasn't able to post it so you can tell how very happy I am to finally post this! I literally cried after finally, finally wrote the story and posted it! Ahh, I feel so accomplished!**

 **Anyways I hope you support this story for me! Also don't forget to review okay.**

 **Well for now, goodbye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	3. Chapter 2

Miku sighed as she got out of her car. It was finally the end of another very tiring day and she was completely exhausted. It was already past eight and all she wanted to do now was to snuggled up in bed, she wasn't expecting Kaito to be home anytime and she sighed once again.

She pulled out her keys as she approached the front door of the house then grabbed the handle. She paused when she realized...it was opened. There wasn't any sign of forced entry. Could it be...?

Miku quickly opened the door and rushed in. She instantly noticed the light coming from the kitchen and briskly walked in to see it was indeed him. He leaned against the island while holding his phone at one hand and the other was placed on top of the island with a can of beer nearby. He still wore his dark blue business suit so he must've just arrived.

He slowly glanced up from his phone and stared at Miku with a passive expression. "Oh, its just you, Miku." He said in an uncaring tone but Miku didn't mind it since she couldn't stop herself from grinning widely at the sight of her beloved. "Kaito-kun!" She exclaimed happily as she rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Kaito didn't say anything for a few minutes before he simply pat the younger girl's head. "Okay, that's enough now." He said as he gently pushed her away. Kaito sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't think you'd come home so early." Miku said, almost dreamily while Kaito shrugged. "I left early and thought I might as well stop by at home." He explain as he picked his beer and gulped down the drink.

Miku was confused on what he meant by 'might as well' but ignored it and smiled. "Oh, I see." She nodded. "Then, let me get dinner ready then we can-"

"About that, Miku." Kaito interrupted. "I won't be having dinner here tonight." With that say, Miku's smile turned to a frown. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"A friend of mine invited me to have dinner with them so I won't be able to eat here." Kaito explained. "Then...is it alright if I came along?" Miku asked hopefully. Kaito looked at her warily before he shook his head. "No, its for business so you can't come."

"Oh..." Miku stared at the ground in disappointment. Kaito noticed this and scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "How about this, next week we'll go to dinner or something."

Miku looked up at surprise. "R-Really?" Kaito nodded and Miku instantly beamed. She ran towards him and embraced him tightly as she grinned happily. Kaito simply patted her head and gently pushed her away. "You should go up and clean up, I'll be leaving soon."

Miku nodded obediently before she stood on her tip toes and peck Kaito's lips. She giggled then left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. All her feelings of fatigue were suddenly gone after seeing Kaito. Nowadays she rarely sees Kaito because of his busy schedule so seeing him today made her want to jump around in joy.

She skipped into their room and opened the closet almost immediately. "I wonder what I should where next week." She thought out loud as she scanned the sets of clothes. She already felt excited to having dinner with her beloved Kaito.

How long has it been since they last went out with each other? Miku was on cloud nine at the thought of spending time with Kaito like old times.

She can already picture herself in a fancy restaurant, eating delicious food then Kaito would then ask her hand to dance and they would waltz through the night like a fairytale. She squealed at the thought.

But right now, she had to pick a dress first. Miku looked over the row of clothes but then there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head.

She bit her lip when she remembered that when she hugged Kaito...there was a faint scent on him. It was sweet and flowery something he and Miku didn't have...

 _'A woman's perfume.'_ Was the thing Miku thought of, but that's just impossible. Kaito wouldn't do such a thing...right? Miku shook her head. Why did she sound so doubtful? Of course, Kaito wouldn't do something as terrible as that.

"He probably just go that from work." She whispered to herself. Of course, there would be women in his workplace and some would definitely use perfume, he probably just got it from them. No intimate relationships, that's it. With that, Miku nodded, convincing herself that that was it. Kaito would never cheat on her...

 _"What are you going to do if he is having an affair?"_

Len's words suddenly echoed in her mind. Miku bit her lip and shook her head. "Oh, get a hold of yourself Miku." She scolded herself. "Kaito is completely devoted to me as I am to him...he loves me." Miku took a deep breath and exhaled. "That's right." She muttered. "Kaito is devoted only to me."

Miku turned back to the closet while repeatedly chanting that in her mind.

* * *

"I'm really glad to hear that you're finally going on a date with Shion-san, Miku!" Rin exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands together jokingly. "After such a long time, you finally get the chance to spend time with that guy! Now, I don't need to hear you complain about your sad love life and his lack of attention towards you."

"Geez, will you knock it off." Miku huffed. "My love life isn't sad, just...on hold and I don't complain about lack of attention- you are."

It has already been a week since Kaito said they would have dinner together and Miku was getting ready for the long awaited night. Although, she could easily fix herself up at her house, she decided to dress up in Rin and Len's house since she did promise that if anything happened between her and Kaito (whether good or bad) They'd be the first people to know.

"Well, whatever. I just need you to help me out on my dress." Miku said as she fell onto Rin's bed with her bag on her lap.

"I still don't get why you want me to help you with your clothes." Rin grumbled as she sat on her chair near her desk. "I thought I told you that I'm not a fan of fashion or make up."

"Hmm, you're right." Miku nodded in agreement. "You're tomboyish and honestly, you're the very definition of a walking fashion disaster making you the very last person for me to talk about fashion advice but since you are my best friend, I want you to be my little helper."

"...Okay, I'm not sure if I should be offended or not." Rin deadpanned. Miku only laughed. "Well, either way...I have no one to relay to except for you guys." She said while Rin sighed. "You're lucky that I love you and that I'm willingly to help you in your depressing love life."

"Geez, I told you my love life's not depressing!" Miku pouted and it was Rin's turn to laugh. "Anyways, if you want to look stylist tonight, you need more than just me to help."

Rin stood up and walked over to the door, she stepped to side and quickly opened it, causing Len to yelp and fall, face first onto the ground with a thud. "Lenny, you know eavesdropping on a girl's room is very rude, you pervert." Rin smirked mockingly.

Len groaned as he sat up. He glared at Rin before looked up at Miku, who smiled awkwardly at him and Len smiled back just as awkward. "Err...I'm willingly to help." He added nervously.

Miku nodded, not really sure what else to say. "Then its settled!" Rin exclaimed. "Now to start of, where are your clothes?" Miku quickly unzipped her bag, pulling out her purse then a silk white dress and make up. "How are you even able to get all that in there?" Len questioned as he stared at the tons of makeup aligned on the bed.

Miku snorted. "Pfff- if you're going to war, you have to be prepared." Len sweat dropped. That didn't really answer his question.

"This is some dress." Rin commented as she touched the silky fabric. "I didn't know you had something like this."

"I had it a long time ago. Kaito gave it to me as a birthday gift." Miku explained. She could still remember it. It was her 16th birthday when he gave her that. Miku treasured it and it became her most prized possession since then. "I'm glad its still in good condition."

"I see, but it seems a bit small...you sure it still fits you?" Rin asked while Miku thought about for a bit and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then you should get dress right now and see if it fits." Rin suggested and Len's face turned red. "Huh? You mean _here_?" He stuttered before Rin kicked his leg causing him to cringe. "Of course, in the bathroom you perverted idiot!"

Miku just smiled warily before she quickly went into the bathroom down the hall. Since this isn't the first time she's been into their house, she knew where to go. In all, the Kagamines had three bathrooms. One was downstairs, another was connected to their parents' room and finally, the last was shared between the twins. Something that annoyed the two of them but they had learned to accept it.

Though there was a time when she laughed when she once stayed over and watched the twins fight for the bathroom in the early morning.

She then stripped out of her casual clothes and put on the white dress. She zipped up the zipper and turned to stare at herself in the mirror. It was a perfect fit. In reality, this was actually the first time she ever wore the dress so it surprised on how it fits on her like a glove.

It was rather short, stopping at her mid-thighs and it was strapless. The edges of the dress were light teal like her hair and there were ruffles on the upper edge of her top, but all in all...it was beautiful. She smiled happily and giggled, wondering what will the Kagamine twins say once they see her but more importantly, what would Kaito say once he lays his eyes on her.

She blushed and cupped her cheek at the thought. Miku shook her head, she should be day dreaming right now. She picked up her long white evening gloves and pulled them over her arms and elbows then she put on her mid-thigh stockings that had a matching teal ribbons on it. They matched perfectly which she was very happy about.

She then frowned when she looked down at her feet which wore nothing but the stockings. Miku only sighed as she watched out of the bathroom, her casual clothes at hand and walked back to Rin's room where the two were waiting.

Miku stopped in front of the room where she heard their muffled voice. They were apparently having a conversation with each other and she didn't really want to interrupt but she had no choice. She slowly opened the door, causing the two to stop and look at the door.

The stunned silence in the room and Miku looked down at the ground as she bashfully traced circles with her foot. "W-What?" She muttered.

"...Wow." Len breathed while Rin grinned widely. "You look _amazing_ Miku! Shion-san will definitely drool once he sees you like this!" She exclaimed and Miku blushed then smiled brightly. "Thanks, you guys."

"Eh? But you don't have any shoes." Rin pointed out, looking at Miku's feet. Miku frowned. "I didn't have any shoes that match this dress."

"No need to worry! I have just the thing!" Rin skipped over to her closet and began digging through her clothes, tossing clothes out her closet and unintentionally hitting Len with them. "Ah- Hey!" Len yelled as he was practically being buried with clothes, one of her shirt smacking right in the face. "Can't you be more organized?"

But Rin ignored him as she reached out for something inside. "Aha! Got it!" She pulled out a box and walked over to Miku. "Here!" She offered her the box. "You can have this."

Miku looked at her in confusion before she took the box and opened it. She gasped when she saw a pair of white heels with matching flowers on it. It was a fairly simple design but there was something about them that made them seem so beautiful.

"You really want me to have this?" Miku asked in disbelief and Rin nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean I don't really wear them and I think they're just your size, besides it's not really my style."

"I...don't know what to say." Miku said. "Well, you could start by say thank you then say how awesome I am." Rin joked. "Way to ruin the moment Rin." Len rolled his eyes and Rin scoffed. "Whateves, anyway let me do your make up then-"

"I think I should be the one to do her makeup, Rin." Len quickly cut it. Rin raised a brow. "Since when did you know how to do make up?" She then playfully gasped. "Could it be that you're _gay_?!"

Len's eye twitched in irritation. "Rin, just because a guy knows how to do make up doesn't always mean he's gay." Rin snorted. "Anyways, why should you do her make up?"

"Because if we leave it to you to do her make up...she'd look like clown." Len said while Rin frowned. "How rude, I do know how to apply makeup."

"The last time you did someone's make up, everyone began screaming." Rin's face turned red. "T-That was just once time! Besides that was my first time, how was I suppose to know that I placed too much make up!"

"Guys, guys, will you two stop." Miku decided interrupt. "Rin, thank you but I think Len should be the one to do my make up." Rin pouted. "Ehhh, but you don't even know if Len could do it!" Len rolled his eyes at her.

"Its fine, I appreciate it." Miku said as she turned to Len. "So shall we?" Len nodded before sitting down onto Rin's bed. "Well then, mademoiselle." He patted on the space beside him with sly grin. Miku giggled before she moved to sit down. Len then picked up some of the makeup.

"Well, I'm no good at picking make up but I know a bit about applying them...on others." He added as he turned to look at Rin, who only grinned and shrugged. "I think you should wear light make up since it wouldn't look good with the dress if you wear too much."

Miku nodded in understanding before closing her eyes as Len began to apply a bit of eyeliner on her face. Rin watched as Len carefully but quickly did Miku's make up with a raised brow. It was rather amusing to watch her brother place make up on a girl. It made him look a bit feminine and she definitely going tease him about this for the rest of his life.

But in a way, she felt a bit sorry for her twin because...

"Alright, its done." Rin looked up as Len placed down the makeup. Miku got up and peered into the mirror in Rin's room. Miku giggled happily and Rin smiled. "Wow, I didn't think you'd do a good job, Len." She remarked. Len smirked. "Well, I do try my best."

"Pfff- so manly." Rin teased. Len rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up." He grumbled before a sudden weight fell onto him. "Thanks Len." Miku said as she hugged him tightly. A deep red blush stained his cheeks at the sudden action and he froze there. Miku pulled away and looked at Rin. "And thank you, Rin." She hugged her as well. Rin chuckled and hugged her back.

"Alright, let's not get all mushy here." Rin said, pulling away from Miku. "You should go before you're late for date." Miku nodded, she picked up her purse and took out the shoes from the box and placed them on her feet. They actually fit and she smiled.

The three walked down the stairs and towards the front door. "I'll hold onto your stuff until tomorrow so that you wouldn't need to go back to your house." Rin said.

"Thanks Rin." Miku clapped her hands happily. "Did Shion tell you where you're going to have dinner?" Len asked curiously. "Yeah, he told me a few days ago that it was going to be that fancy restaurant down the street." Miku replied.

"Whoa, you mean that high class place?" Rin added which Miku replied with a nod. Rin then grinned. "Oh lala, get us some take out while you're there alright?"

"As if." Miku laughed heartily. "Well, I'll be going then." She opened the front door and looked up at the sky where the stars and moon shone.

"You want me to escort you there?" Len asked a bit worriedly. Rin scoffed. "A bit late to be a gentleman, Len."

"Its fine." Miku answered. "Don't worry about it. Thanks again you guys."

The two blonds nodded and waved goodbye as Miku waved back and walked down the street. Rin closed the door as soon as Miku disappeared into the distance then she glanced at Len, who looked at the ground with a seemingly blank expression.

To anyone, it would only appear as if he was staring blankly at the ground but it was a look that only Rin could see. The sadness tinged on his face was so obvious to Rin, after all she was the only one who knew him long and well enough to understand what expression he was making.

Those smiles he gave to Miku were all lies. He wasn't happy at all and of course, he just couldn't tell Miku that. Rin mentally cursed.

She knew how her twin felt about Miku. He pretty much admitted to it when they were in high school. Len deserved to be happy, to be loved. Rin didn't really like Kaito. They met him a couple of times whenever they visited Miku.

She'll admit that Kaito was a very good looking man but he was just too distant and rather insensitive. It made Rin wonder what does Miku see in that man. He obviously didn't think much about Miku's feelings and it irked her.

Rin thought back about their conversation a few minutes before Miku came back to the room.

* * *

-0-0-0-

 **Few minutes ago...**

"Len..." Rin called out the moment Miku left the room to change. "Are you sure...you're okay with this?"

Len turned to his twin with a frown. "What do you mean?...Of course, I'm okay!" Rin frowned back. "Len, I know you...Twin telepathy remember?" Len smiled a bit at the weak joke Rin tried to make but then there was silence.

"Rin, its her big night- the night she had been waiting for a long time...I don't think I should tell her right now...in fact, I don't think I'll ever tell her."

"But its not too late." Rin said. "You might still have a chance! You can still tell her that you love her!"

"Rin, I appreciate the thought but...it's impossible, we both know Miku only sees me as just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Len said. "...Besides she's deeply in love with Shion. There's no way I can tell her."

"But Shion-san doesn't even spend time or pay attention to Miku nearly every day!" Rin exaggerated. "You can still tell her then you two can be together!"

Len was silent. "Nah..." He muttered. "That guy can provide her with much more than me and they knew each other much longer than the two of us...I don't stand a chance against him." He said. "And besides that, Miku loves him to death and would probably do anything for that bastard...She'd reject me before she would consider the thought." Len smiled sadly. "I think its for the best."

"But shouldn't you be thinking what's best for Miku as well?" Rin said. "Shion-san is probably just messing around with Miku...shouldn't you be her knight in shining armor?" Len looked at Rin. "Miku...wouldn't be very happy if I tried ruining everything like last time right?"

Rin frowned. "It's not fair for you." She muttered and Len shook his head. "No, it's not...but it's okay, as long as she's happy...I'll be fine."

Rin opened her mouth to say some more but then door opened.

-0-0-0-

* * *

Rin didn't know who to get angry at. She already knew that Miku cared for Len as much as she does but Miku was just dense and so blindly in love so she can't blame her. Rin obviously can't get angry at Len because she loves her brother, she'd do anything for him and she would do the same for him.

The most obvious choice was Kaito. Not only was he ignoring and neglecting Miku, who was willingly to do anything for him but he was also affecting their lives. If only he didn't appear in Miku's life, maybe, just maybe she and Len would be together and Rin would be able to breathe easier.

She approved to Miku and Len being together. It seemed much better.

Rin placed a hand on Len's shoulder and he looked up at her with a sad smile. She then embraced him tightly. Rin could tell that the smiles and laughs he gave towards Miku were fake.

He was faking it for Miku's sake...so that he wouldn't ruin their friendship.

* * *

Miku nibbled her lips nervously as she sat on the table in the large fancy restaurant. It was much bigger than she imagined and she couldn't help but feel a bit conscious because she had no idea what to do in such a large fancy place like this.

She looked at the clock that was placed at the side of the restaurant. She was a bit early but she shouldn't worry. Kaito would be there soon. With that in mind, she sighed and relax as she waited for him to arrive.

-0-0-0-

Its been an hour already...and Kaito still hasn't come.

Miku looked at the clock worriedly. Where was he? He should've been here already. She fiddled with the edge of her dress as she looked around in distress.

"Is everything alright, miss?" She looked up at the waiter and nodded her head. "Yes, everything is fine." She answered. "Then...would you like anything?" The waiter asked. Miku looked down at her table where the menu still sat in front of her, unmoved. That's right, she hadn't ordered anything since she arrived.

"Um, No its fine." Miku said. "I'll wait for my friend first before ordering." The waiter then nodded before briskly moving to another table.

Miku planted her elbow onto the table and placed her hand onto her forehead. He's so late. She picked up the glass of water the waiter placed on the table when she first arrived and took a long sip while hoping Kaito would arrive soon.

-0-0-0-

Two hours have passed and he was still not there.

Miku looked at the table glumly. What is he doing that would take him so long? She pulled out her phone from her purse and began dialing Kaito's number. She pressed her phone against her ear, hoping Kaito would pick up soon.

 _"The number you dialed is not in service"_

Miku sighed as she pulled her phone away and stared at the screen where the wallpaper was her and Kaito smiling happily at the camera which made her even gloomier. Why was his phone off? She frowned as she gripped her phone.

-0-0-0-

Five hours have passed...

Miku stared at her empty glass with a depressed look on her delicate face. He wasn't going to come. He stood her up...on such an important night.

She quietly stood up from her seat and walked out of the restaurant. She walked through the pavement in silence. The moonlight slowly dimmed as the clouds in the sky covered moon.

Miku stopped mid-step, gripping her purse tightly before tears began to well up in her eyes and fall onto the ground. She bit her lip as she sobbed before she sat onto the ground, bring her knees up and cried against them.

Where was he? Why hadn't he come?

She slowly lifted up her head as tears continued to stream down from her eyes then she caught something moving from the corner of her eye. She looked at the side and her eyes widened when she saw...

It was him, walking out of building with a blank expression on his face. Miku's tears stopped for a moment and she smiled as she quickly stood up. She opened her mouth to call out his name but then she froze as she saw..a young woman walking up to him from behind then hooking her arms around his.

The woman smiled up at Kaito as he smiled back at her, in a way Miku never seen before. He then leaned down and...

Miku cupped her lips in shock at the sight of her beloved kissing another woman. The two once again smiled before walking away from what Miku realized was a hotel. No, it can't be...

Tears once again flooded her vision and she trembled visibly. The rain suddenly poured down from the sky as if trying to mask the large tears falling from her face...as well as crying in her place.

Her body was completely soaked because of the rain as she stared at the distance, unfocused. Her heart felt like it was numbly being ripped into pieces.

 _Snap._

And then she suddenly heard a loud clean snapping sound like the sound of flower's stem being snapped in two and her vision began to darken. She swayed back and forth as if she suddenly lost all her energy then she fell forward. As she fell, she could've sworn she saw as her vision finally turned black...was a flash of bright pink.

* * *

" **Strange as my circumstances were, the terms of this debate** **are as old and commonplace as man; much the same inducements and** **alarms cast the die for any tempted and trembling sinner; and it** **fell out with me, as it falls with so vast a majority of my** **fellows, that I chose the better part and was found wanting in the** **strength to keep to it."** ― _Robert Louis Stevenson, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, its been a while!**

 **You know just two days ago was my birthday so happy be-late birthday to me! I still can't believe my birthday is a day before Halloween. I mean, do you know what its like to wake up first thing in the morning to find your brother staring down at you, extremely close to your face with some creepy clown mask?! Gee, what a way to start my birthday with a scare.**

 **I literally freaked out and I think I lost a couple of years because of that. Now, I seriously hate clowns. Ugh, darn you big brother! Anyways I hope you like reading this chapter because I don't think I'll be able to update for a while (which you shouldn't be surprised about) so until then please be patient.**

 **Also please read and review this chapter because lately no one has been reviewing and favoring my other stories (ouch) so please for me!**

 **Well then, so long for now!**

 **-Yugao702**


	4. Chapter 3

Miku groaned as she felt the rays of light hit her face. She placed a hand onto her face, rubbing her eyes before slowly opening them. She stared up at a pure white ceiling and blinked.

Realizing she was laying down, she sat up and looked around to see that she was at home, in their bedroom. Miku was confused. How the heck did she get here?

The last thing she remembered was that she was walking down the street because Kaito-

 _Oh._

Miku felt dread as she remembered last night. She had honestly hoped that it was all just a terrible dream but after glancing down at herself to see that she was still wearing her silk white dress, she knew it was reality.

The corner of her eyes pricked with tears. Why did this have to happen? What did she do to deserve this? She loved him with all her heart, her whole being yet...

Miku chocked back a sob. It was just unfair, so unfair. She stood up from the bed and weakly walked towards the closet. She just wanted to get out of this dress...The dress she once cherished the most.

She pulled out a couple of clothes and gently closed the closet, then proceeded to walk over to the bathroom while passing by the large dressing mirror in the room, not noticing what reflected in the mirror wasn't her image...

Miku looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom and cringed. From closer inspection, she looked like a complete mess.

Her hair was a tangled mess, still slightly wet because of the rain last night and was in a bird nest style, her eyes were red and puffy with obvious dark rings circling her eyes and there were even faint traces of mascara trailing down her eyes and cheeks.

She looked even more horrible than she thought. Miku let out a sigh as she frowned sadly. Why? Why did Kaito do this to her? After all she's done...

Her tears began to fall from her eyes as she cried. It hurts...It hurts so much. She sniffed and wiped away her mascara colored tears. No, now was no the time...she should just take a shower then she can think of what to do next.

As she stepped into the shower, she tried to remember about last night as the warm water from the shower come down onto her body.

When did it all happen? When did he started cheating on her? Why would he do this to her?

All sorts of questions kept spinning in her head as she fell into a daze. There was a horrible numbing feeling in her chest, it was almost suffocating. She hated this. It was a terrible feeling.

Miku covered her face with her wet hands and sat onto the ground, the water from the shower still splashed over her as she sobbed.

She was hurt...by the very person who she thought was her soulmate, her best friend, the love of her life...the one person who's whole being gave her a meaning. It was so unfair. That was when she froze, then it finally dawned to her...

She was betrayed.

Kaito _betrayed_ her.

Miku's nails dug into her palms to the point that they were bleeding. Red mixed with the water as they went down the drain. The light in her eyes slowly dimmed as she repeatedly thought in her mind like there was an echo in her thoughts.

He betrayed her... _Betrayal._

 _Betrayal._ _Betrayal._ _Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal._

 ** _Traitors can never be forgiven._**

Miku gasped at her own thoughts. What was she thinking? She shook her head and stood up, turning off the shower before walking out and got dressed. She stared at her own reflection on the mirror and frowned sadly. If only things were different...

 _ **He betrayed you.**_

Miku gasped in surprise and span around to see no one was there behind her. She could've sworn she heard a voice...

 _Ding Dong._

Miku jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

 _Ding Dong._

She bit her lip before she walked out of her bathroom and out of the room...not noticing a figure in the mirror watching her leave silently.

* * *

Miku quickly walked down the stairs and towards the front door. She briskly fixed herself a bit more and took a quick glance to the mirror near the entrance before she opened the door. She stared at the blond haired girl in front of her and she smiled in an awkward and crooked way. "Hi Rin..." She said while sincerely praying that she didn't look as if she had been crying.

Rin blinked before a worried expression appeared on her face. "Miku, are you okay?" Miku gulped. "W-What do you mean? Of course, I'm okay."

Rin frowned but said nothing. "...Well, anyways are you ready to go? We have to be at the university soon or we'll be late."

"Actually Rin...I don't think I'll go to school today." Miku said. "Eh? How come?" Rin questioned and Miku looked away. "Its..." She trailed off. "Its complicated..."

"...Is it about Shion-san?" Rin guessed and Miku only stayed silent. Rin's eyes hardened and she turned around, stomping away. "Rin." Miku called out before she quickly chased after her. "Rin, where are you going?"

"I'm going to that bastard's workplace and beat some sense into him! What else?!" Rin growled as she marched through the lawn. "Rin, don't." Miku exaggerated sadly as she grabbed Rin by her arm. "Please, I'm begging you. Just don't."

"Why? He hurt you! Even though you did everything for him, he still hurt you!" Rin span around and crossed her arms angrily. "Rin, please. Its my problem." Miku said desperately. "Just don't go and hurt him."

"What?!" Rin yelled. "Even after everything he's done, you're still protecting him?!" Miku could understand that Rin wasn't angry at her, she was angry at Kaito but Miku didn't want to involve her best friend in her problems. "Rin, I'm begging you, please, please...just don't hurt him."

Rin frowned and bit her lip hesitantly. There was silence between them and Rin finally nodded. "Alright." She muttered. "If that's what you want." Miku sighed in relief, although she wasn't really relief in the inside. "Thank you Rin."

"...Do you want me to stay with you?" Rin suggested. "I'll just call Len and tell him I'll sta-"

"No, No, No." Miku quickly said. "You shouldn't do that! Just go to school and don't tell Len please." Rin frowned. "But I can't just leave you-"

"Rin, its fine!" Miku cut in, almost pleading to her. "Don't tell anyone..."

Rin was silent for a few minutes then she sighed and slowly nodded. "Fine...I'll go then." Miku nodded and Rin slowly span around to leave, looking back at Miku with a hesitant look. Miku could only smile at her as she left.

Miku then walked back to the house, shutting the door behind her. She stood there for a minute before she slid down against the door and buried her face to her knees.

This was the worst. Even her best friend was involved. What was she going to do? The stress and depression was slowly weighing down on her even more and she choked back a sob. Why was this happening to her?

 _ **He lied to you.**_

Miku flinched and quickly looked up. Her eyes scanning her surroundings. What was that? Just now she heard a voice... She looked around to make sure she was alone which she was. Was it just her imagination?

 _ **He never cared about you.**_

Miku covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly. Its just her imagination. Nothing more. Its just her mind playing games with her. None of them were true. It was just all in her head.

 _ **He never loved you.**_

 _Drip._

A tear suddenly fell from her eye before Miku buried her face to her knees once again and cried pitifully. Without noticing the same figure watching her from the mirror of the entrance hall as a sadistic smile slowly stretched on its lips.

* * *

That day, Miku spent the whole day staring at her ceiling with a seemingly blank expression on her face. She would sometimes toss and turn, trying to ease her mind but it was useless.

She even ignore her phone that repeatedly rang in the silence since she didn't even have the motivation to talk to anyone or do anything for that matter.

Miku embraced her pillow tightly against her chest and inhaled the scent on it. It smelled strongly like Kaito...

She gripped the pillow and buried her face against it, sadness clear on her delicate face. That was until she heard the front door open and she instantly sat up. Could it be...

Miku gripped her chest and bit her lip before she sat up and reluctantly left the room. What was she going to do? Pretend nothing happened? That was honestly impossible for her!

 _ **He's just going to make up lies.**_

Miku couldn't help but agree to that. No matter how much she denies it...it wouldn't change the situation. She understood that but... _'I still love him.'_

 _ **Idiot.**_

Miku closed her eyes, trying to ignore the voice in her head. It was probably just her conscience nagging at her, nothing more. She walked down the stairs and looked at the blue haired man as he took off his shoes in the entrance way. He looked up as soon as he heard her footsteps.

"Oh Miku." He said. "I'm back."

Miku didn't say a word for a second before she smiled at him warily. "W-Welcome back..." She muttered and she walked down the stairs, pausing in front of him. Back then, Kaito would give her a kiss on her lips or cheek whenever he comes home but now he doesn't even give her a peck at all, something Miku realized only now.

"You're home early." Miku commented. Kaito sighed as he walked over to the kitchen with Miku following close by. "Well, I just got off of work early so..." He shrugged.

 _ **Liar. He was probably with one of those whores.**_

Miku did her very best to ignore the very spiteful voice in her head as she watched Kaito open the fridge and pull out a an of beer. "How was your day?" She asked, pretending as if everything was still okay. "It was alright." Kaito said as he took a sip of his beer. "Nothing much has changed...Same tiring day doing paperwork and such."

 _ **Liar. Liar. Liar.**_

"Did...anything else happen?" Miku questioned as she stepped forward towards him. Kaito looked down at her. _'Did his eyes always had such a cold look?'_ Miku couldn't help but wonder.

"No, not happened."

 _ **Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar!**_

"Right...Did you forget..." Miku paused. "About last night..." Kaito raised a brow. "Last night?"

The voice in her head was laughing mockingly as Miku forged a smile...just to prevent herself from tearing up. "Y-You know silly...last night, dinner with me...remember?"

Kaito thought about it for a moment but for Miku, it felt like an eternity before a look of recognition formed on his face. "Oh, last night...I had to stay overtime at the company so that's why I wasn't able to attend and my phone was out of battery too."

 _ **A string of lies.**_

Miku looked down at the ground as her vision darkened a bit and her mind fogged. He was lying to her. She knew what she saw last night. It was definitely him, there was no way she would mistaken anyone for him. He betrayed her.

 _'Traitor.'_ Miku thought. _'Traitor, Traitor, Traitor, Traitor, Trai-'_

"Miku." She heard Kaito call out. "You okay?" Miku blinked when she realized she was staring at the set of glittering kitchen knives at the counter and turned to Kaito nervously. "Yes, I'm okay."

If things were still the same, Miku would've felt touched at the look of concern on Kaito's face but no, things were different. As Miku looked closely into Kaito's eyes, she saw nothing but a blank look. He wasn't concern about her, that look he was giving her was nothing more but an act. Did he always acted this way?

How did she not notice this sooner?

"Well, I'm going up to rest." Kaito said as he passed by Miku without looking back and went up stairs, leaving the awfully quiet girl in the kitchen. Miku stared down at the ground before she sat on the ground and brought her knees to her chest once again.

There was only silence in the kitchen as Miku mutely sat in the middle of the room. She didn't cry, not yet. She was tired of crying...but even so, her heart was breaking completely.

Without realizing, a hollow figure that seemed more like ghost standing beside her with a sadistically amused look on its face.

 _ **"Don't worry."**_ The figure mused, despite Miku being unable to hear it. _**"From now on, I'll protect you."**_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Its been awhile. You know lately I have been thinking of making a couple of new stories but then I thought "How about the rest of my stories?"...Maybe I have a split personality too because a part of me really, _really_ wants to write the stories I thought of but then the other part of me keeps saying no don't do it.**

 **This one of the curses of being a writer, ugh. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter...even though most of the scene is about Miku crying her eyes out. The next chapter Ia will finally be introduced so be patient until then.**

 **Actually I was thinking of making a story about an old song by Rin and Len: "Synchronicity" but then...not many might be interested in it since its an old story and well, not many are making this plot anymore.**

 **Another is a reverse harem story starring Miku as the main lead. I'm still leaning towards the idea of posting it but then the plot might be a bit cliche so its still debatable.**

 **What do you think? Should I post them or not?**

 **Anyways, again thanks for supporting me and my stories. It means a lot!**

 **Well, Ciao!**

 **-Yugao702**


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey Rin." Len called out. "Has something happened with Miku-chan?" He asked as he watched Miku quietly eat her food with a dazed looked. Currently, they were at the cafeteria of the school and Miku decided to separate herself from the twins and eat alone in the corner to the room, which worried the two blonds.

Rin didn't say anything and stared down at her tray with a sad look in her eyes.

Its been weeks since then and Miku...hadn't been herself since.

Everyone doesn't notice it a thing but Miku felt like she was dying in the inside. She came back to school a few days later and tried acting normal but she knew a certain pair of blond haired twins noticed how different she was being from the way they would look at her.

She wanted to tell them she was fine. She wanted to reassure them that there was nothing for them to worry. But for reason..she couldn't bring herself to do it.

In a way, she felt...ashamed because the man she loves cheated on her right behind her back and yet...she still _loves_ him.

Miku knew deep down inside she should hate him. Curse him for betraying her trust. Shout, scream, yell, anything just to tell him that he destroyed every part of her. But she can't. She still madly in love with him and for that, she felt ashame and frustrated with herself.

Miku was highly aware that lately she had been a bit moody since her discovery and at times, she would start hearing things which often startled her but she quickly dismissed it as her wild imagination because of the stress.

Miku stared into space as she absentmindedly eat her food. She slowly placed down her fork. _'What is he doing right now?'_ She suddenly wondered. Lately, Kaito hasn't been coming home at all. Nowadays, Miku would stay up late at night to wait for him but he barely comes home now.

Where could he be? What was he doing? Was he with a friend? Or is he...

 _ **He's probably sleeping with one of his female "friends".**_

Miku bit her lip as she tried to ignore the little voice in her head. She gripped the fork in her hand tightly, almost bending it. He can't possible-

"Miku." A voice said, breaking Miku's train of thoughts and she look up to see Len standing in front of her with worried look. "Are you okay? You seemed...tired." He said. Miku smiled warily at him. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine." She replied.

Len glanced at Rin, who sat in a table, a bit further away from them. Rin frowned and shook her head. Len frowned back and turned to Miku. "Say...why not come to our table? Its just me and Rin there, and it seems kind of lonely being here alone." Miku looked away. "No, it okay..." She muttered. "I'm fine staying here."

Len frowned deeper. "Then how about we come over to your table? I'll just call Rin over." Miku shook her head. "No, I like to be here alone for now." Len paused with a troubled expression. "Are you sure about that?" Miku nodded.

Len stared at her for a few minutes. "Did..." He paused hesitantly. "Did something happened?" Miku flinched but didn't say a word. Len looked at her worriedly. "Miku, its okay to tell me."

"No, its honestly nothing." Miku shook her head. "Its just...I realized how somethings change...no, more like I never noticed it until now."

"Miku..."

"I let myself live in a dream, a lie." Miku laughed weakly. "But its fine, I see that now. You don't have to worry Len, I'll just-" Miku looked down at her hands and gasped. In her hand was no longer her fork but a knife. A crimson stained knife. Her hands were covered in the same red liquid as she realized it was blood, dripping down from her hands and she trembled, staring at them in horror, there was red. Red everywhere-

Miku dropped the item onto the table and leaped to her feet. "M-Miku? What's wrong?!" Len questioned, surprised at the sudden action. Miku looked at Len in fear then at the table...where there was nothing but her food. The knife where Miku thought she dropped was replaced with nothing but the fork she was holding a few minutes ago.

She glanced down at her hands and saw that they were completely clean. There was no blood on them at all. Was it just her imagination? That would be too extreme and realistic to be just her mind playing tricks.

"Miku?" Len took a step forward and Miku stepped back. "I..." She started with nervous panic in her tone. "I have to go." She grabbed her things and dashed out of the cafeteria.

"Miku, wait!" Len yelled after her but Miku didn't turn back as she ran out as fast as she can until she reached the courtyard of the school. She bent over, her hands on her knees as she panted heavily.

What the hell was that?

She stood up straight and lifted her hands, staring at them deeply. That was too real to be an illusion and it was frightening. Was she going insane? Suddenly an image of Kaito popped into her mind and she cringed.

She brought her hands to her chest, gripping them tightly and closed her eyes shut. She prayed that everything would be okay.

She never noticed a figure watching her from the reflection of the windows.

* * *

Miku stared into her phone as she sat on the couch. The TV shone brightly in the room as the screen shown the news but she wasn't paying attention to what was on. She had been home for hours after school and all she could think what could Kaito be doing?

Was he still working?

Was he at his work?

Or...was he with someone?

 _ **Ha! He's probably kissing some whore. Running his grubby hands through her body and maybe even taking off her clothes as we speak.**_

Miku gripped her phone and clench her jaw. She tried ignoring the voice in her head that was antagonizing her lately. Ever since she found out about...a voice in her head seem to continue mocking her as if it was berating her.

Suddenly her ears perked up when she heard the front door open. Was it him? She gazed down at her lap as she heard the familiar heavy footsteps walk into the living room.

"Miku, I'm home." Kaito said as soon as he spotted the teal haired girl. Miku didn't say a word. Kaito raised a brow and stood behind the couch. "Aren't you going to greet me?" Miku continued to be silent. "Miku?"

Miku gripped her phone a little tighter before she slowly looked up at Kaito and gave a tight smile. "I'm sorry dear." She said. "I was just...thinking."

"Well, you shouldn't be thinking so much." Kaito said with a bored voice. "You'll just hurt yourself if you space out."

 _ **As if you care.**_

The voice sneered. Miku narrowed her eyes at her feet. "Shut up." She mumbled to herself. Apparently, Kaito heard it and raised a brow. "What?"

"Nothing." She quickly dismissed. Kaito frowned and walked over, sitting right next to her. Miku winced at how near he was to her. In normal circumstances, she would've leaned in happily but she can't...even though a part of her, truly wanted to lean against him.

The worst part was...he didn't even bother covering up the scent of a flowery perfume, obviously not hers, from his body...as if he doesn't care.

"Hey Miku, why don't you make something for me in the kitchen?" Kaito suddenly said. Miku bit the inside of her cheek and wordlessly nodded. She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

 _ **Hahaha! Even though you already know he's cheating on you, you still follow his every whim. How pathetic.**_

She ignored the mocking cackle of the voice in her head and just moved around the kitchen with a word. Kaito took the remote and began flipping through different channels. He paused at one channel.

On the TV, The announcer reported as a familiar young woman's picture flashed into the screen.

 **"In today's news t** **he body of a young woman was discovered."**

 **"The woman was found in an alleyway, with a blade stabbed into her body. The victim was discovered with a cellphone gripped tightly within her hands."**

Miku glared at the screen as she walked into the living room. The woman looked familiar... "Did you know her?" She asked as she set down a tray with tea and some cookies in front of him. Kaito turned to her. "Why the sudden question?" He asked.

 _ **Think fast, my dear.**_

Her mind raced for a moment. "I just thought you might know her, that's all."Miku knew it was a very weak excuse but it was the only thing she could think of on the spot. Even the voice in her head was agreeing with her.

Kaito shrugged. "She was...a coworker." He said with the same bored voice as he picked up a cookie and nibbled on it.

 _ **Liar. She's the woman he went with in that hotel when you waited for him in the restaurant for hours.**_ The voice sneered then laughed hollowly, the lack of amusement obvious in its tone. **_How cruel. The woman he had spent the night with had died and yet he doesn't care. He truly is a heartless man._**

Miku took a deep breath. "Did...anything interesting happen?" She asked quietly.

 ** _What a silly thing to ask._** The voice snorted.

 _'Shut up.'_ Miku growled back. The voice in her head was unusually talkative lately and she had had enough of it. The voice suddenly fell silent, much to Miku's relief.

"Nothing much happened today." Kaito said. "Its just the same thing as always. Paperwork and such." Miku curled her hands into fists on her lap and bit her lip.

"Oh really?" She muttered. "...Are you sure that's all?" Kaito turned to Miku and raised a brow. "Yeah, that it. Why?" Miku didn't respond and looked away. Kaito placed down the remote and turned to Miku fully. "Is there something wrong?"

 _ **Now he cares?**_ The voice finally spoke up. Miku only shook her head and Kaito frowned. "Are you sure?" He said and Miku didn't reply. Kaito sighed. "If there's something wrong, you can just blurt it out to me." He said with a tired and slightly annoyed voice.

 ** _Isn't that a little harsh to say the person they love?_**

Miku looked up and stared into Kaito's eyes. They were so cold and distant. They lacked the warmth Miku always thought she saw in them. Was this really the man she fell in love with? He was like another person...

"Are there..." Miku paused hesitantly. "Were you...were you with any women today?"

 ** _Such an obvious question._**

"Hm? What do you mean?" Kaito questioned and Miku stared down at her lap. There was silence between them before Kaito snorted then smirked. "Could it be...you're jealous?"

Miku lifted her head and peeked at Kaito under her lashes. It was a tempting expression to Kaito and he smirked even wider. He moved a bit closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Miku almost gagged at the faint sickeningly sweet scent of flowers on his form.

"Don't worry, love." He muttered into her hair. "I'm not cheating on you..."

 _ **He's a terrible liar.**_ The voice commented in a dull tone. **_If he really wanted to fool you..He should've done a better job._**

Kaito wrapped his arms and leaned down until their noses were touching. "You believe me right?" Oh, Miku desperately wanted to believe that. Deep down, she knew she should push him away, yell at him that she already knows all about his affairs, and hate him but...but she can't.

"I do." Miku muttered and they softly kissed. How long has it been since they last kissed each other like this? Miku loved his kisses yet...why did this kiss tasted so bitter?

Kaito picked the teal haired girl up and walked them up the stairs. Miku said nothing instead she buried her face into his chest that smelled of another woman. The voice in her head was now completely quiet as if it had nothing left to say.

He walked into their room and softly laid Miku onto the bed. He got on top of her and kissed her once more. Miku placed her hands flat against his broad chest, pushing ever so slightly. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her to get him off her but she couldn't.

As long as he was happy, she was okay with all this.

Kaito pulled away from her lips and slowly trailed soft kisses down her neck. Miku closed her eyes and shivered. That's right, as long as her beloved is happy...she can ignore the pain.

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped, not because of what was Kaito doing but for entirely different reason.

Right above them...was a girl.

Who looked exactly like her...in the same time, doesn't.

She hovered right above them and there was a bank expression on her delicate face as she silently stared at them. She had long pinkish blond hair that was whipped and floated behind her and she wore a short black dress with pink frills on it.

The girl's sky blue eyes stared into Miku's teal ones with boredom then she broke eye contact and trailed her gaze to Kaito's back who was oblivious to what was happening before looking back at Miku and stretched out her hand.

Instinctively, Miku reached out towards her. The girl's pale hand touched her arm and Miku shivered. It was cold as if it were made of ice.

The girl continued sliding her hand up Miku's arm until it reached her elbow before she paused and looked back into Miku's eyes. The girl slowly opened her mouth and began mouthing something to her.

At first, Miku couldn't understand until she thought about it once more and her eyes widened. Miku quickly sat up, accidentally pushing Kaito away and causing him to pull away. The girl moved away instantly and she disappeared like mist. "What's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

"Uh, um..." Miku muttered for a moment. Should she tell him? "Um...I don't feel like it today. Sorry." She mumbled. Kaito stared at her for a moment before he clicked his tongue and got up. "Fine." He muttered and left the room. Miku watched after him as he walked out the room. He was upset, she can tell.

Miku sighed. She then stared at her hand where the girl touched her. Just who was that girl?

That night, Kaito didn't return to their room. Miku laid on the cold bed alone once again. She closed her eyes and as she slowly fell in the black abyss, her last thought was what that girl mouthed to her.

" ** _Such a good girl will be cut down to a doll...I'll break your chains for you."_**

* * *

 _ **"Quiet minds cannot be perplexed or frightened but go on in fortune or misfortune at their own private pace, like a clock during a thunderstorm. "**_  
― _Robert Louis Stevenson, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Its been a while since I last updated this so here we are! Lately my social life has been...well, sinking to rock bottom and I was literally crying an ocean because school has been trying to get me. Curse you educational system!**

 **Anyways Happy Valentines Day! It is the time where lovers get together, men getting buried with tons of chocolate (lucky bastards), and chubby babies wondering around with sharp deadly weapons in hand. Isn't it romantic?**

 **Though...my love life seems extremely dark. No boyfriend since birth and I'm spending Valentines day alone, the day of lovers, ugh. I'm not bitter with all sweet atmosphere okay?...I AM NO BITTER!**

 **Ehem, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In all honesty...I have no idea what the heck I was writing here. The whole scene was a bit hard to make for me because well...this is a rated T story and I'm preventing it from going over the limit but have you seen the beginning of the Jekyll and Hyde by Miku and IA?!**

 **It was tough without making seem too mature but somehow...I was able to do it (thank goodness)**

 **Anyways be sure to review for me and tell me what you think of the story, okay?**

 **So until then, farewell!**

 **-Yugao702**


	6. Chapter 5

Miku chewed on her lips as she sat on the couch, trying to watch TV. It was suppose to be a beautiful Sunday morning, meaning she didn't have school today and that she should relax.

Normally, she would've gone out and hang out with Rin or maybe Len until night time since Kaito is usually out for work even on Sundays...at least, that's what Miku thought.

But today, Miku was too paranoid to take a step outside.

All she could think of was that blond haired woman that floated over her a few days ago. Just who was that person? Was it just another figment of her imagination?

Miku shook her head. No, they were able to touch each other and the coldness of that girl's hand was too real to just be her imagination...Could it be a ghost?

Miku snorted at herself. She was never one to believe in ghosts or spirits. When she was young, she did admittingly, believed in the supernatural but as she grew older, she no longer thought much about spirits anymore.

Not only was she paranoid but she was completely exhausted. Lately, she had been suffering from nightmares. They usually weren't clear and most of them were forgotten but they always seem to start somewhere dark then ends with red staining her hands and a body just a few feet away. It was so frightening that she would end up waking up early in the morning in a cold sweat.

Miku tried to concentrate on the TV to forget her troubles.

 ** _"Good Morning to everyone."_** The announcer greeted as the news went on. **_"Today, the body of a young woman was found in an alleyway, stabbed multiple times in the chest. This makes her the 10th victim of this month. There is no known connection to any of the other 9th victims but it is assumed that the crimes were committed by the same culprit-_**

Miku frowned and turned off the TV. She never really liked the news, especially when its about this topic. Whenever, she watches the news, all she ever hears in bad news. A fire broke out, someone was kidnapped, a company has gone bankrupt and so on. Nothing new seems to change...but lately, there had been a lot of missing and murder cases.

Miku sank deeper into the couch and sighed until...

 _CRASH!_

Miku jumped at the sudden loud crashing sound. What was that? She turned to the kitchen door where she thought the sound came from. Miku got up and slowly approached the kitchen. Her heart raced as she thought of several possibilities that could've caused that sound.

Could it be a rat? or worse, a robber?

She gulped before she took a deep breath and charged into the kitchen. Miku looked around cautiously. There was no one in the room and there wasn't any glass or anything sign that could've caused the crash. Could she be just hearing things again?

 _BAM!_

Miku flinched at the sound and rushed to the living room where the sound came from. There was no one there.

 _CLATTER!_

She span around to the direction of the noise-

 _THUD!_

Miku turned to the opposite direction and the next thing she knew, all sorts of loud unnatural noises resounded around in every direction.

 _BAM! CLATTER! CRASH! BOOM! THUMP! WHAM! THUD! BAM!_

Miku fell onto her knees and closed her eyes. Her hands shot towards her ears, trying desperately to block the noise that began to painfully hurt her ears. She began to hyperventilate in fear, wishing this would all stop.

The noise continued for a while until it suddenly stopped. There was now complete silence in the room. It was so quiet that even a pin dropping to the ground would be as loud as an explosion. Miku reluctantly removed her hands from her ears but continued to close her eyes.

She then slowly opened her eyes before they widened and suddenly, she forgot how to breath.

In her vision, she was no longer in her house but in what appeared to be a dark alleyway, similar to her nightmares. She looked down and in her hands was a familiar knife covered with crimson red, coating her hands with the same color. She looked up and saw just a few meters away...was a corpse. A pool of blood was quickly forming under it as it remained motionless.

Miku open her mouth to scream but not a sound come out of her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly once more and praying that it was all just a terrible, terrible dream, or an illusion, or anything that she could tell her that this wasn't real. _'Please.'_ She mentally begged. _'Someone, Anyone help me-'_

 _Ding Dong_

Miku gasped breathlessly as her eyes shot open and saw...she was back at home. She looked around frantically and stared at her hands. They were clean and empty...

 _Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang again and Miku darted out of the living room towards the front door. She threw the door open, surprising the person outside.

Len stared at Miku with shock before it quickly softened with worry. "Miku? Are you okay?" He questioned. It took a minute for Miku to realize that she was sweating and trembling all over. She was extremely pale and panting heavily.. All in all, she was wreck.

"Um, y-yeah." Miku mumbled as she shakily wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm f-fine..." Len was obviously not convinced. "Did something happen?"

Miku was quiet for a moment. She wanted to tell Len what jut happened to her but she knew he would believe her. "Its nothing..." She muttered. "Don't worry about it..." Len frowned deeply. "Miku, don't lie to me." He said. "I know you're not okay. I mean just look at you! What the heck happened?"

Miku shook her head. "I'm telling you its nothing." She repeated. "I'm just really stressed lately so there's nothing to worry about." Len scanned her figure and frowned deeply. "Miku, have you been taking care of yourself lately?" Miku blinked at the sudden question. "What do you mean?"

"You're thin...thinner than usually." Len pointed out. "And you don't look so good." Miku didn't reply to that. Ever since she found out about Kaito, Miku hadn't been eating as well as she should. Combined with stress and lack of sleep, it was obvious she wouldn't looking very healthy.

"I'm okay Len."

"I think you should go see a doctor for now."

"I'm telling you, I'm perfectly fine."

"Perfectly? Are you kidding me? Just look at yourself."

"There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Miku, I'm serious." Len said sternly. "So am I!" Miku retorted. The two stared at each other. Len's eyes softened. "I'm worried about you, Miku." He muttered. "You've been avoiding me and Rin lately and you've been locking yourself up at home. You don't even look well."

Miku fell silent a Len continued. "Look, I don't know what happened but we're here for you. You don't have to push us away." Len stared at Miku. "If there's any problem you can always come to us, come to me then we can think about what to do."

Miku stared down at the ground for a moment then lifted her head and smiled at him. "Thanks Len." She muttered. "But even you...wouldnt be able to help me in my situation."

"Miku..." Len quietly said. Miku just smiled. "So why are you here anyways?" She asked. Len paused reluctantly for a moment before he started. "Rin was thinking that the three of us should meet up at that family restuarant downtown and just hang out like old times..."

There was a moment of silence between them as Len's gaze fell to his feet. "She's worried about you." He muttered so quietly, it was almost a whisper.

Miku looked away in shame. She knew she had been pushing her friends away ever since she found out Kaito had been cheating on her but she couldn't help it. It was just too painful for her to be with them when everything seems alright around them. She didn't want to involve them in her worries.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But...I can't today."

"Mi-"

"I'm sorry." She cut in. "Please...tell Rin I cant go and-" Miku gasped when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her head. She held her head and whimpered as the headache suddenly grew more intense at each passing second.

"Miku?! What's wrong? Miku?!" Len's voice was slowly growing fainter in her ears and her vision was turning dimmer and dimmer.

She soon realized that she was falling forward then a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, preventing her from falling. She looked up at Len's blurry face before everything went black.

* * *

Miku slowly opened her eyes as she sat up and held her head with a groan. Her vision was hazy until she realized in a dark room and the only source of light was a single lamp that stood in the corner.

Everything in the room had a black and red color scheme. The floor was a checkered red and black pattern and there were no walls, even a ceiling for that matter, just thick crimson red curtains.

She looked around and saw at the side...there was a large grand door that hid between the curtains. Miku stood up and moved over to the door. She held the handle and twisted it but found out, it was locked.

She frowned and turned around, scanning the unfamiliar surroundings until she saw in the middle of the room was a black velvet chair with a matching black round table next to it. There was a large bottle of wine on top of the table, along with a wine glass that contain some of the sweet red liquid.

Miku then looked up and gasped when she saw behind the chair, in the far corner...there was a still figure standing quietly. Miku couldn't see the person's face because of the shadows that covered her head until her abdomen but she could tell it was a woman from the person's figure as well as her dress...but she seems familiar...

"Um..." Miku started hesitantly. "Excuse me." The person said nothing so Miku decided to continue. "Um...could you tell me where I am?" The person didn't respond. The silence was now unnerving. Miku took a step back and was about to say something until the person lifted her hand and signaled her to stop which made Miku close her mouth instantly.

The person took a step forward and another and another. The light slowly crept up her body, revealing her figure but before Miku could take a glimpse of her face...she heard a voice yelling for her.

 _"Miku! Miku, wake up!"_

* * *

Len shook Miku, trying to wake her up. Len sat on the ground as he held the unconscious teal haired girl in his arms. He had no idea what just happened. One minute she seemed okay, the next she fainted right in front of him.

"Miku! Hey, Miku!" Len shook the girl once more until Miku shifted and grunted. Len sighed in relief. "Miku, are you okay?" He questioned worriedly. Miku slowly opened her eyes. She blinked once then twice before she sat up. "Ugh, what happened?" She asked with a grunt.

"What happened? You fainted." Len said. Miku turned to Len with a frown. "How long was I out?"

"For about five minutes." He responded. Miku didn't say anything about it and just rubbed her head. "Miku I think you should really go to a doctor." Len suggested but Miku shook her head. "No, its fine." She dismissed and stood up, walking back into the house.

"What? Miku, you just fainted and you don't even look well." Len said. "You need to see a doctor."

"Len, I said I'm fine." Miku said. "I don't need to a doctor or anything."

"Did something happen between you and Shion?" Len suddenly questioned. Miku froze and tuned to him in shock. "What do you-"

"Rin told me about it." Len cut in. "She said something happened between the two of you but you refused to say anything. Now, tell me what the hell happened?"

Miku had no idea what to say. "Len, it-"

"Miku, tell me." Len said, rather forcefully. "What happened?"

"It noth-"

"Don't tell me its nothing!" Len exclaimed before he paused. "Is he hurting?" Miku said nothing for a minute and shook her head. "No, he isn't."

"Then...he's cheating on you isn't he?" Miku felt like she was being stabbed with those words. She didn't want to lie to him but in the same time, she couldn't tell him everything. She shouldn't involve him or Rin in this mess.

"...No." Miku mumbled, her hands clenched so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. "He's not."

"Then wha-"

"Len..." Miku started. "Please stop and just leave me alone."

"Miku-"

"I said just leave!" Miku yelled and slammed the door shut. She turned and leaned her back against the wooden door. There was silence in the other side until she heard Len mutter. "I'll see you later then." Then the sound of footsteps walking away.

Miku sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, guilt and regret obvious in her face. What has she done?

* * *

That night, Miku had a dream...or rather a nightmare.

It was the same nightmare. The place was cold and dark. At first, she couldn't tell where she was until her vision cleared and realized she was at an alleyway. There was no one around and the atmosphere was unnervingly heavy. She looked around the place cautiously in fear until her eyes stop at the figure that sat against a wall motionless. Red stained her pure white shirt and blood dripped from her mouth and throat that was slit from one side of her neck to the other .

Miku fell to her knees as they suddenly felt weak and chocked back a gag. It was a disturbing sight. That was when she realized something and looked down at her hands. They were red just like that woman.

Miku couldn't stand it and began to cry. Why did she had to have these nightmares? What did she do wrong?

That was when she hear the sound of footsteps in the darkness. The eerie sound of shoes clicking against the cement brought chills down Miku's spine as they got closer towards her.

And then they stopped...right in front of her. Miku lifted her gaze a bit to see black heeled boots standing right in front of her. With just one look of those shoes, she could already tell it was a woman but something was not right..

She gulped as she slowly but timidly raised her eyes upwards, scanning the person's form until she reached her face. Her face was shrouded in the shadows but even though, she couldn't see that person's face, she already knew...it was that girl.

She stood there silently. Her face was angled towards her, giving Miku the impression that she was staring down at her. Miku didn't say a word. She was too hesitant and scared to say anything until her eyes fell to the the girl's side and she sucked in a breath.

In the girl's hand...was a bloody kitchen knife that seemed too large for her delicate fingers to hold. Blood trickled down the knife to the sharp tip where it dripped slowly to the ground.

Miku immediately realized. This girl was the one who killed that woman.

"Who..." Miku started as soon as she found her voice. "Who are you?" The girl didn't answer instead she reached out to Miku with her blood coated hand and caressed her cheek. Miku shivered in fear and disgust as she felt the blood smear against her skin.

The girl leaned forward and for some reason...Miku felt like the girl was _smiling_ at her. The girl then leaned even closer until she reached her ear and whispered in a familiar but chillingly calm voice that will forever haunt her.

 _ **"I'm you."**_

* * *

Miku shot up from her bed with a gasp. She breathed heavily as she placed a hand to her chest and felt her heart race madly against her chest. She placed a hand onto her forehead, feeling the sweat on it. What was that?

She glanced at her side to see the empty space. She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around herself. She can't handle this stress anymore. If only there was a way to stop this.

She stood up and walked out of her room. She moved down the stairs and into the living room where she turned on the TV.

 _ **"In today's news-"**_

Miku sighed and walked towards the kitchen to make her breakfast. She creak a few eggs then stared at the pan as she cook herself breakfast in deep thought. Her dream last night much a lot different than her usual dreams. It seemed even more frightening. Just who was that girl? And what did she mean when she said that? Was the stress getting to her or something?

Miku sighed even deeper. She felt so confused and lost. She groaned. It was just a dream, she shouldn't think too much about it.

She fixed up her breakfast before she walked into the living room with her plate at hand as the news went on.

 _ **"Early this day, the body of a woman was discovered in an alleyway. Her body was stabbed multiple times before her throat was slit-"**_

 _Crash!_

Miku gasped and dropped her plate, causing it to shatter into the ground but Miku didn't mind it as she stared at the screen in shock. The TV then zoomed into a unnervingly familiar alleyway where police flocked and a sheet covering the victim's body...who was leaning against the wall.

 _ **"The woman is now the 11th victim along with the other 10 women who have been murdered. Police suspect that the crimes have been committed by the same culprit. In other news-"**_

Miku felt her knees weakened and she fell to her knees. It can't be...but that was just impossible.

Miku trembled as she remembered her dream...but was it really a dream? What the heck was going on?!

* * *

 _ **"I sat in the sun on a bench; the animal within me licking the chops of memory; the spiritual side a little drowsed, promising subsequent penitence, but not yet moved to begin." -**_ _Robert Louis Stevenson, Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_

* * *

 **A/N: In all honesty, I have no idea what I'm writing, they just pop into my head so I don't know if this chapter is good enough or not. I'm not really an expert in psychological stories or psychology for that matter.**

 **Anyways its been a while since I last updated, although I don't have much energy lately. Darn, school has been draining all of it.**

 **Some parts of the stories didn't really make sense to me to be honest. Heck, I'm confused of my own story, for goodness' sake!**

 **But I thank you for everyone who has supported my stories. I really appreciate it and also dont forget to review and favorite it if you have the time.**

 **Also about the room Miku was in when she fainted...in all honesty, I kinda took that out of Soul Eater where the little ogre is. I seriously liked that room and it was almost exactly how I imagined the room so yeah..**

 **Anyways once again, thanks for the support and I hope you'll continue read them as I go because I have no idea what the hell I'm writing.**

 **Well, see ya!**

 **-Yugao702**


	7. Chapter 6

The voice is Miku's head has been unusually silent for some reason...

Not that she was complaining. She hadn't heard a single word from it for weeks now and she couldn't help but feel relieved, even just a little bit. Ever since she heard the news, she became more paranoid. Was her dream real? Was it connected to that woman's death? Who was that girl?

All sorts of questions swirled in her mind since then. Miku was confused and frightened at the very thought of it. She began to return to school which relieved the Kagamine twins...but in the same time, worried them.

Miku hadn't been herself lately and barely talks to anyone now. She would now go to isolated places and would leave straight away.

It was obvious something was wrong with Miku...and no one, not even Miku herself, knows what's happening to her.

* * *

"Well, Hatsune-san, you appear to be just fine." The doctor said as he checked his charts.

"R-Really doctor?" Miku questioned timidly as she fidget nervously on her seat. "Yes. You're just slightly malnourished and lack of sleep." The doctor explained as he made his way to his desk, next to her. "Besides that, you seem perfectly health."

Miku stared down at her lap. "Is something wrong, Hatsune-san?" The doctor questioned. "Oh no, nothing's wrong." Miku quickly responded as she smiled warily. "Thank you for your time, doctor." Miku stood up and bowed before leaving the hospital with a troubled look on her face.

She was healthy...at least, physically. Miku was more mentally worn out.

The nightmares continued to appear in her sleep but this time...they were so vivid, so realistic that it was almost terrifying. It was as if she was watching a different murder scene but with the same killer.

It was always a different woman, running away into a different location but it was always that same girl who would chase after them. The ending of the dream was always the same. The girl would have a cruel grin stretched on her lips then would raise the large knife in her hand and plunge it deep into the woman's chest or stomach or any vital body part.

The girl would turn to her slowly while being covered in blood then she would open her mouth as if to tell her something...

But Miku would always wake up before the girl could utter a word to her. She would often wake up, drenched in her sweat while her heart would race madly as if she ran a mile.

In normal circumstances, Miku would've brush it off as a nightmare, maybe even jokingly scold herself for having eating sweets before going to bed...but that was until she would open the news...

Was it all really just a coincidence? There was no way she could be connected to those cases...right?

Miku bit her lip as she walked aimlessly. It was just impossible...Miku's eyes began to water as the stress was almost too much for her to handle. First, she finds out her beloved has been cheating her, and now was suddenly plagued with these terrible nightmares.

Why did her life suddenly became like this? When did it all go wrong?

 _ **It all went wrong when that man lied to you.**_

Miku stopped and quickly brought her hands to her ear, covering them tightly as she grind her teeth. _'Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!'_

 ** _Its all his fault._**

Miku grinted her teeth and ran. She ran down the street without a care. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to ignore everything and be in peace. She doesn't want this anymore!

She ran and ran until she reached home. She threw the door open and entered the house, stumbling inside and up the stairs. She didn't even bother removing her shoes as she got into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her careless. Miku leaned back against the door and slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

Unshed tears threatening to fall as she leaned back against the door.

She didn't want this. She didn't want to get hurt like this. If only...If only-

 _ **If only he never came to your life, you never would have suffered...Isn't that right?**_

Miku gasped. Wha-

 _ **Don't ignore me. I know you can hear everything I'm saying.**_

Miku glanced around frantically as she timidly stood up. What was that?

 ** _Why, I'm the 'voice' in your head. The one you tried to block out even though I told you nothing but the reality._**

Miku walked deeper in the room as she glanced around. She wasn't sure what she was trying to find but she can't help but feel anxious.

 _ **Hmmm, you seem worried. Don't worry I won't hurt you...maybe.**_

"W-Who are you?" Miku forced out. She couldn't stop the stutter from her tone as the anxiety in her grew.

 ** _Me? Well...shouldn't you be asking where I am?_**

The voice questioned and Miku gulped then bit her lip. She flinched when the voice suddenly commanded in a low, slurry voice as if trying to seduce her.

 _ **Turn around.**_

She felt a nagging feeling in the back of her head, telling her that she shouldn't turn around and just get the hell out of there but she stayed put. She sucked in a breath and ever so slowly...she turned around.

She gasped as realized she was now facing the large mirror of the room but that was not the reason why she gasped. The reason was that what was reflected in the mirror wasn't her image...but a girl with blond pinkish hair that caressed her form. In her hair was a beautiful rose clip and she had a matching black chocker on her neck. She wore a familiar short black dress with bright pink ruffles. Her deep blue eyes sparkled with sadistic amusement as she smirked at her.

Miku instantly recognized her as the girl from her dreams. She chocked out the same question with fear in her tone. "Who are you?"

The girl's smirk widened. _**"Oh? Did you forget already? I already told you...I'm you."**_ She said. Miku shook her head in disbelief. "That's not true! You're not me! Because-"

 _ **"Don't deny it. Just because I don't look exactly similar to you, does not mean I'm not you."**_ The girl cut in with the same mocking smirk on her lips. Miku bit her lip as the girl continued. _**"It must have hurt a lot. After all this time, Kaito was only using you like a maid while he messed around with his whores."**_

"What do you know about that?!" Miku exclaimed in anger and slight fear. The girl clicked her tongue and lifted a finger before waving it as if she was a parent scolding a child. _**"Now, now don't be so upset. That's the reality of it and besides that**_ _ **I know everything about you, Miku."**_

"H-How do you know my name?" Miku gasped in fear. The anger disappeared as fast as it appeared. The girl finally frowned and sighed. _**"So full of questions...and such a short attention span."**_ The girl then suddenly glared at Miku, causing her to flinch. _ **"I already told you, I'm you and the more I look at you, the more I realize how pathetic you are that its shameful."**_

Miku flinched at the harsh words as the girl continued. _ **"For all this time, all you did was whine and cry about the fact Kaito had cheated on you and yet you still sit there and wait for him as if nothing happened. You must be incredibly stupid for staying with him even though you know he must be going around sleeping with other women."**_

Miku stared down at the ground silently while the girl sneered. **_"What's more, you never confronted him about it even though its painfully obvious that he was with someone. That one night, he didn't even bother hiding the scent of another woman on him. Its obvious that he doesn't care anymore because he knows you'll still love him either way-"_**

"Stop." Miku said meekly. "Please just stop." The girl looked at her with distaste. **_"Why? Can't handle the truth? After all this time, after all you did for him, he decides to betray you. You left the orphanage, the only place that was willing to take you in for him, you cooked and clean the house like a maid just for him, you even endured everything for him and what does he do? He goes around panting after women's skirts."_**

"I said stop!" Miku cried and she covered her face. Tears slipping between the gaps of her fingers as she sobbed. The truth hurts, that she will admit but she didn't want to hear it. No more...

The girl stared at her for a moment before she softly muttered. **_"You suffered so much. So much unhappiness suddenly crashed down on you..."_** The girl paused for a second. ** _"Therefore I thought to bring revenge for you."_**

Miku stopped and slowly lifted her head. "Huh?" She uttered in shock. The girl responded with a malicious smirk. _**"He's used women to satisfy himself while you suffered so...I used them as well to give him a warning."**_

"Then the news, those women-" Miku chocked and the girl's grinned. **_"That's right. Its was me."_** The girl confirmed. _ **"I'm sure you already realized it...you have seen through my eyes after all."**_

Miku was confused at first but slowly came to realize that the nightmares she was suffering every night wasn't nightmares...They were memories. Miku felt her stomach curl in disgust as she held her head in despair. How could this have happened?

"Why did you do this?!" Miku demanded. The girl simply rolled her eyes. " _ **I told I would be the one to bring revenge for you. I did my research on him and so every girl he had ever been with, they would end up being the latest victim on the today's news."**_

"But that's a crime! Its wrong!" Miku exclaimed. The girl looked at her coldly. _**"So it betraying the ones they love."**_ She said. _**"Traitors must never be forgiven. I know you feel the same way."**_

Miku couldn't say anything and bit her lip to the point she could taste the metalic taste of blood. The girl noticed she wasn't saying anything and she smirked. _**"I know you wanted to get revenge. You hated those women who clingy onto your beloved so I just did what you wanted."**_

"No! I didn't-"

 _ **"Don't lie to yourself. You wanted them dead, you wanted them to suffer so I just went with your emotions and did what you wanted to do."** _ The girl stared down at her with contempt. _**"You wanted this. Don't deny it."**_

Miku shook her head in disbelief and denial. That's not true. She would never want this. She...She...

 _ **"Its alright."**_ The girl suddenly said. _**"You don't need to think so much about it. Just leave it to me. Live in ignorant bliss and let me handle the rest. I'll make them suffer in ways that you will leave you breathless."**_

"Stop." Miku whimpered weakly, suddenly feeling horribly tired. She tried forcing herself to stay awake but her eyes grew heavier and heavier. She fell to her knees and lifted her head. "Just...who are you?" She asked once more.

The girl in the mirror tilted her head. _**"Ahh, that's right. I never did gave you my name, did I?"**_ She said as she twirled some of her long pinkish hair between her slim fingers. She ignored the fact the girl in front of her was slowly losing her consciousness and revealed a mocking smirk.

 _ **"You may call me IA for now."**_ She then reached for her hair and placed down down something on the reflection of the desk. " _ **Until** **then Miku...sleep well."**_

That was the last thing Miku heard as her cpnsciousness faded into darkness.

* * *

Miku woke up with a start and sat up instantly, glancing around the room frantically. She soon realized she was on bed and that she was still wearing the same clothes she wore this morning. She quickly turned to the clock at her bedside. It was 9:30 pm. Did she sleep that long?

Miku couldn't remember when did she fell asleep. Miku held her head as she felt a sharp pain in her head. Suddenly without warning, she remembered the dream. She gasped and gripped her chest as the fear grew.

Was it all just a dream? Was it like the nightmares she had been having these past nights? Miku got up and warily walked towards the mirror of the room. She saw nothing but her own reflection. She let out a sigh but then she spotted something on the desk and she sucked in a breath as she walked closer to see...

It was red rose clip...It wasn't a dream.

Miku's knees gave way and she collapsed onto her knees in shock and disbelief. She gagged and covered her mouth as tear prickled in the corner of her eyes. This can't be happening. Miku let out a sob. Tears falling from her face and onto the ground as she cried.

The following days after that...all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Finally, IA has been introduced and won't be a mysterious figure in Miku's dreams. Aren't you all happy?**

 **Its been awhile since I last updated this story. I'm kinda ashame that I left it alone for so long but hey, I have a life outside here and its been a pain. Literally.**

 **I have no idea what the heck I was typing here. I honestly haven't planned any of this and just typed whatever was in my mind so this chapter might be a bit...shaky. But I still hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the slightly unorganized plot here ehehehe.**

 **I can't really promise for a quick update anytime soon because my life is a train wreck. So messy and so frustrating to the point that the stress is getting to me so I'm sorry about that. Anyways I hope you guys would review and fav when you have the time, ok?**

 **So for now, bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	8. Chapter 7

Miku silently stirred her cup of coffee with a blank expression on her face. The kitchen was tense with silence as the only sound that could be heard was the slight clicking of the teaspoon on her cup.

 _ **"You've been silent for a while."**_

Miku flinched a bit at the familiar voice in her head, gripping her cup tightly. Ever since Miku...'met' that girl, the voice in her head been terribly talkative than usual. It would mostly insult and berate her for nearly everything she does which would often put a dent in her self esteem.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Miku grunted as she took out the spoon and placed it in the sink.

 _ **"I can't do that, sweetheart. I'm always with you no matter where you go. After all, I am you."**_

"You are nothing like me!" Miku exclaimed in frustration as she grabbed her cup and walked out of the kitchen, making her way to the living room.

 _ **"Really now? Its the entire truth. You can't deny it. I know every little thing about you and everything you feel is what I feel."**_

"Stop it! You aren't me. No matter how I look at it, I am me alone." Miku said as she took a seat on the couch. The voice in her head scoffed loudly.

 _ **"Well, I could careless if you believe me or not. Either way I'm not going any where and that's final."**_

Miku decided to ignore the voice and turned on the TV. Almost instantly the program to appear was the news...

 **"Today's news. Earlier this day, a new victim has been discovered this week. Police are still currently investigating on the matter but it is assumed that the serial killer has been targeting young wome-"**

Miku instantly turned off the TV as she tightened her hold on her cup.

 _ **"Hmmm, so they found the body already huh? Took them longer than I thought. I was quite sure I place her in an obvious location but I didn't think they would take this long. How unreliable the police are."**_ The voice remarked.

"Just stop it!" Miku yelled as she slammed her cup onto the coffee table. "I don't want to get involve with this! Why can't you just stop murdering people?! I don't want to become a criminal!"

 _ **"Pffft my my, how energetic you are."**_ The voice mocked and Miku bit her lip. Her eyes narrowing in anger and frustration. **_"You shouldn't be so worried my dear. They don't suspect a thing. If anything, the first thing they'll assume is that a male is committing these murders and not a young female college student. You are quite safe...for now that is."_**

That did nothing to put her at ease at all. Miku frowned deeply and sunk into her seat, closing her eyes as she tried to ignore the voice in her head. Until-

 _Ding Dong_

Miku slowly opened her eyes at the sound of the doorbell but she didn't move for a second.

 _Ding Dong_

 _ **"Aren't you going to get that?"**_ The voice suddenly spoke up. Miku didn't respond and just sat there a few minutes more until she then tensed when the voice suddenly suggested. _**"If you're not going to get it, then I might as well get it for you."**_

Miku suddenly leaped to her feet and briskly left the living room to the door. She reach out for the door, opening it slightly. Miku peeked out the door. She blinked when she realized who it was before opening the door wider. "Len? What are you doing here?"

Len smiled slightly. "You've...been classes a lot so I'm just here to bring you your homework." He said as he lifted a small stack of papers. Miku blinked and took the papers. "Thanks." She muttered.

Len stared at her for a moment and frowned. "Are you okay, Miku?" He asked. Miku lifted her head and tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She asked back.

"Well...you don't look too good." Len replied and reached for her face, cupping her cheek and caressed it. "You have bags under your eyes."

Miku looked away, gently pushing his hand away. "I'm fine." She said as she cringed. She was well aware that she had dark, heavy rings in her eyes due to lack of sleep. There was a reason why she had lacked sleep.

For several nights, Miku had tried not to fall asleep. She had realized that the moment she fall unconscious that girl- IA would take over and go on with her night spree so in order to stop her, she had to stay awake for as long as possible but...it was nearly impossible to pull off since there were times she hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until it was too late...

"I...I'm really worried about you, Miku." Len said. "Lately you've been acting strange and you've been missing school a lot, its making Rin worried...Its making me worry."

Miku didn't response and Len continued. "You know...me and Rin are right here for you so don't be afraid to talk to us if you feel troubled."

Miku looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Len." She muttered. "But I'm fine, really. I'm just...not feeling well lately, that's all so you don't have to worry."

Len frowned. "Really? You sure that's it?" He asked, a faint tone of hesitation can be heard in his voice as if he was afraid he might be saying something wrong. Miku nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

Len looked at her hesitantly before he slowly nodded. "Alright...if you say so." He said. There was a slight pause between them as Miku wondered what she should say next. "Um...Len." She timidly began, catching Len's attention. "A-About last time-"

"Don't worry about it." Len suddenly cut in. "Its fine...I was just a little worried at the time since you seemed really unhealthy at the time...maybe I was prying a bit too much-"

"No, you weren't!" Miku exclaimed. "I...I was just acting stubborn and I didn't want to trouble you. I'm sorry for worrying you." She bowed and Len shook his head. "No, no like I said its fine." He said. "You seem a little healthier now so don't worry about it."

Miku straightened up and smiled at him. "So uhh...do you want to come in?" She questioned, opening the door a little wider but Len shook his head.

"Sorry but I can't. I have to do some shopping since that sister of mine refuses to lift a finger." He grumbled but then he grinned sheepishly. "Well um...I'll see you on Monday?"

Miku smiled and nodded. "Yeah, see you then." She said. Len nodded before he turned to leave. Halfway down the street, Len took one last glance at Miku and smiled shyly and waved. Miku smiled back and waved as well before she stepped back and closed the door.

The moment the door shut close, the voice in her head remarked.

 _ **"I think he likes you."**_

Miku paused and narrowed her eyes. "Huh?" She said in disbelief.

 _ **"Oh please, don't tell me you don't notice. Its quite obvious. That puppy dog eyes, that look of longing, that shy smile. He seems completely infatuated with you, little girl."**_

"Shut up, he's my best friend! There is no way he would look at me that way." Miku groaned as she stomped back to the living room.

 _ **"Pffft- you honestly don't see it? How naive...no wonder you haven't noticed that man's affairs."**_

That was just going too far. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Miku screamed as she gripped the sides of her head. "You know nothing about it! I never wanted any of this! Why can't you just leave me alone and let me handle this?! I don't need you to 'help' me at all! I don't need the 'help' of a criminal at all!"

There was a moment of silence as Miku panted for air. After a few minutes of silence, Miku thought she finally stopped that annoying voice but then...she suddenly heard the voice in her head again but this time...it was _laughing_.

 _ **"Are you an idiot?"**_ The voice mocked between chuckles. _**"** **Let you handle this? Really? You must be completely naive!"**_ The voice continued to laugh hysterically and Miku bit her lip.

 ** _"Well_** , _ **I'm not surprised. People like you think you can handle every little problem on your own as to not trouble others, not realizing the damage you are causing to yourself and to others."**_ The voice remarked.

 _ **"Though, your type is to just try to ignore the world and the hands that try to help while wallowing pitifully like a worm. Its disgusting really. I'm almost ashame to be you."**_

"Quiet! What right do you have to judge me?" Miku yelled, tears welling up in her eyes as she continued. "I...I never wanted to hurt anyone...I never wanted this. What...What have I done wrong? Why would Kaito do this to me?"

Miku began to sob and the voice snorted.

 _ **"You're going to cry again? This is why I can't leave this to you."**_ The voice made a sound as if it was clicking its tongue. **_"This is why you should just leave everything to me. I'll try and make him suffer slowly, painfully and you won't even have to lift a finger. Just pretend you know nothing and go on with your so-called peaceful life and let me do all the dirty work for you."_**

"No." Miku sniffled softly. "I can't. I won't let you hurt anyone else, even if they are...Kaito's lovers."

The voice scoffed. _**"You really are an idiot Miku. Your dear boyfriend is sleep around with these whores and yet you want them to live. How idiotic."**_ The voice commented. **_"Well_ ,** _ **no matter because I will finish the job sooner or later and when its done...you'll be able to thank me."**_

Miku gripped her hands. "I won't let you." She promised. She won't let her hurt anyone anymore.

* * *

"I need to stay awake." Miku mumbled to herself. "I need to stay awake."

It was already the middle of the night and at the moment, Miku was trying her best to stay awake. If she stayed awake long enough, IA won't be able to kill. She just had to stay awake long enough, just until dawn. Miku glanced at the clock on her bedside.

10:00 pm.

Just a little longer.

Miku tried to stay awake as much as possible. Drinking several mugs of coffee, watch TV, anything just to stay awake. Miku then let out a long yawn and rubbed her eyes but then gasp. She shook her head violently. No, she has to stay awake.

Miku sat on her bed, leaning her back against the headboard. The sound of the clock ticking in the silence of the room, almost seemed like a lullaby, tempting her to sleep but Miku refused to. "I need to stay awake." She repeated over and over again like a chant. "Just long enough to stop her."

The silence stretched on in the darkness of the room. Miku's eyelids began to grow heavy but she tried to ignore them and kept them open. She glanced at her clock once more with tired eyes.

11:30 pm

Has it already been an hour and half? Miku rubbed her eyes to get rid of her sleepiness but it wasn't working. Her eyes kept closing and opening again repeatedly. Maybe if she just closed her eyes, just for a second...No, she can't. She...can't...

Without realizing, Miku's eyes shut closed and she fell unconscious.

Moments later, Miku twitched and her appearance began to change. Her teal hair slowly began to change to pinkish blond. Her clothes even began to change, from the white thin night gown to a pitch black dress with pink frills and black heeled boots. Her eyes soon opened to reveal bright blue eyes, completely different from Miku's teal ones.

IA sat up and lightly rubbed her head. "Well, that took longer than I thought." She muttered as she turned and stood up. She then walked over towards the side of the room, where the large mirror was and glanced at her reflection. She lightly ran her fingers through her hair then paused.

"Hmm, something's missing." She muttered before snapping her fingers. "That's right." She walked over to the desk and opened the drawing, revealing a red rose clip inside. IA smiled and grabbed the clip. "I'm so happy Miku decided to keep the clip. I was quite sure she would've throw it away after that."

IA clipped the hair accessory into her hair and glanced back at the mirror with a smirk. "Perfect." She said. IA then walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, towards Miku's bedroom which she rarely uses now. IA threw the door open and stepped inside. The room was awfully clean and almost empty which was kinda expected since Miku had practically moved into Kaito's room.

She then opened one of the empty drawers in the room where a pile of papers were place. IA picked some of them up and scanned it where several names of women as well as their pictures were pinned on each paper. IA scrunched her nose in distaste. Every woman on these papers were the women Kaito had affairs with.

Kaito is notorious for being a playboy who would spend most of his time flirting with women, most especially his coworkers and most of them Kaito had slept with. There were a lot of women Kaito had slept with...to the point that IA would have to hunt 3/4 of the city population.

"Hmm...maybe I should kill four or five more before I could start phase two." IA muttered. Or...she could just continue killing these women until Miku cracks. She had all the time in the world, after all.

IA sighed. She still couldn't believe she was part of such a weak and pathetic girl. It was unbelievable and unreal...but it was. "Really...what does that foolish girl see in him?" She wondered out loud.

She'll admit Kaito was a very handsome man but that's about it. He was nothing more than a notorious playboy who thinks more about what's below the belt rather than using his head. She was almost amaze that Miku hadn't figured out he was infamous for sleeping with different women a lot sooner than recently.

IA sighed again and shook her head. She then reached further into the drawer with one hand and pulled a large kitchen knife, wrapped in a white bandage. She tucked the papers under her arm and began to unwrap the bandage, revealing the glittering knife that shone under the moonlight.

She had to keep her knife clean. If the knife rusts due to the blood, it would be a hustle to replace it especially with the police sniffing around. IA inspected the knife to make sure nothing was wrong with it then nodded.

She walked over the closet and pulled out a black overcoat, slipping herself into the piece of clothing before making her out of the house.

The streets were as empty as ever with the only source of light was a streetlight that lit dimly in the darkness. IA strolled down the street without a word. Her hand tucked in the coat pocket where the knife was hidden. She walked down the empty street into the more busier ones where stores and shops were still open and people were trying to enjoy the nightlife.

IA honestly disliked walking to busy streets like this. It would make it easier to get caught but it was also easier to blend in. Oh, what an interesting paradox this was.

IA scanned the busy streets before her eyes stopped when she noticed a familiar blue haired male walking around with a woman clinging to him and giggling obnoxiously. There he was.

IA slowly but carefully began to follow them in a safe distance as to not be noticed by them. She followed them until they suddenly entered into a hotel. IA stared up at the hotel from across the street and decided to wait. Charging in would be an extremely stupid move so she'll just wait. Besides that, she should let the woman have her fun before she goes to...a better place.

IA waiting patiently in the darkness without a single sound until an hour later, they stepped out of the hotel. The woman giggled before she went tiptoed and kissed Kaito on the lips. IA's face twisted in disgust. She hated it when people show such affection to each other. How can people stand this? It was disturbing and it made her want to vomit.

The exact opposite to Miku, who loved these mushy moments and loved showing her affection to the person she loves, namely Kaito.

At that moment, the two parted away. The woman waved goodbye to Kaito, who nodded and left without turning back while the woman turned to the corner to go home. Of course, IA followed after her.

The woman then foolishly decided to walk down a dark alley, not noticing the figure following after her a few meters away. IA couldn't help but mentally remark how all her victims seem to like walking down dark alleyways where no one can ever hear or witness anything.

Maybe she should step it up for a change. _'I'm sure Miku would **love** something new for once.'_ IA smirked maliciously at the thought as she walked down the same alleyway where the woman went and melted into the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys ts been awhile! Man, I really has been a long time since I last updated this story and I'm sorry about that but I'm been suuuper busy lately, you know the usual stuff. School, doing chores, trying not to bang my head against a wall to escape from all my stress and frustrations. Yeah, usual stuff.**

 **Anyways I hope you like this chapter. This took longer than I thought honestly but it was worth it...I hope.**

 **Please review on the story and tell me what you think because honestly...I have no idea where I am going with this story. I just come up with things and I just roll with it, I guess.**

 **But anyways I might not be able to update for awhile since like I said stuffs been going on so yeah.**

 **So that's all I could say for now so until then, I bid you all farewell!**

 **-Yugao702**


	9. Chapter 8

Miku cringed as the sunlight was peeking through the gap of her curtains and shone on her face. She tried opening her eyes, only to close them again due to the sun's glare.

Miku groaned and turned to her side, away from the light. Just as she about to fall back to sleep, her eyes widened and she shot up from her bed. Miku instantly turned her neck to the side, nearly cracking her own neck and stared at her alarm clock with wide eyes.

7:15 am

A cold sweat ran down her neck as she realized...she had fallen asleep by accident.

 ** _"Good morning, sleeping beauty."_**

Miku flinched at the voice and turned to the side where the mirror was. Reflected on the mirror was not her image but a certain blond haired female staring at her through the mirror.

"You!" Miku cried out as she leaped out of her bed, running towards the mirror and slammed her hands on the smooth surface. IA smirked at her.

 _ **"Oh my Miku, no need to be so excited to see me though I'm flattered."**_ IA mocked.

"What did you do?!" Miku exclaimed angrily and IA just snorted. _**"What do you mean, sweetheart?"**_ She questioned. _**"I just did my usual thing that's all."**_

Miku glared at her before racing out of the room and down the stairs towards the living room. She snatched the remote from the coffee table and turned it on.

 ** _"Today's news. Earlier this day, another victim has been discovered but unlike the last 10 victims, the latest murder has been reported to be brutal. More information about this has yet to be but its been mentioned that the victim has been violently murdered within the victim's home. It is assumed that the serial killer had broken into the house and-"_**

Miku dropped the remote in shock as she stared at the TV. No...

 ** _"Surprised? I thought I should make a little change since I thought where's the fun if I just kill them the same way."_** IA remarked within the depths of her mind. Miku gritted her teeth. "How could you do this? This isn't right! Murder isn't going to do anything but hurt people!"

IA scoffed loudly within her mind. _**"Don't patronize me, little girl. I'm doing you a huge favor and getting rid of the competition. I've seen it with my own eyes, the way she clung to your beloved as if she owns him. I've seen everything...or should I say, you've seen them too."**_

As if in que, visions flashed instantly in her mind as if it were a movie placed in fast forward. The images of Kaito with a girl, them entering a hotel, and then then image of the girl's back facing at her then a hand reaching for her defenseless girl with a knife at the other, and then-

Miku collapsed to her knees as she covered her eyes and began to breath heavily as she shuddered with shock and horror. Her stomach began to curl in disgust as the urge to vomit began to form.

 _ **"I see you have already seen them. My memories."**_ IA noted. _**"And from the looks of it, you must have saw the way I ended that girl's life."**_ IA let out a low chuckle. _ **"How do you like it? It took some time before I could properly dismember her with a kitchen knife and all but I manage to slice her bit by bit and scattered the pieces in different parts of the house. You know just mess around with the police and have struggle to look for the chunks of that girl."**_

"You're a monster!" Miku cried out. Her face was pale as a sheet as she breathed heavily with a hand on her lips while trying to push back the urge to vomit at the gruesome images in her head. "You're nothing but a murderer! Why can't you just leave me alone!"

 ** _"That will never happen Miku. I will never leave you alone...because I am you."_**

"Why do you keep repeating that?!" Miku said, angrily. "You aren't me and you are nothing like me! You kill people! You're a murderer! A criminal! That's why I don't need you at all."

IA laughed in her mind. _**"You truly naive Miku. Well, as expected of you after all."** _ IA sighed. _ **"By the way, there's something I want you to see..."**_

Miku froze at that. "W-What?" She said nervously. IA ignored the question and simply replied. _**"Look deep into your desk and you'll see."**_

Miku dashed up the stairs and down the hall, towards her room. She entered the room and paused in front of the desk. Miku stared at the desk, unsure what to do before glancing up at the large mirror that sat above the desk. She stared at her own reflection in silence but she knew IA was watching within it.

Miku gulped as she looked back down at the desk and shakily reached for it. She slowly opened it but found...nothing.

 _ **"Look deeper."**_

The voice of IA said softly, almost as if she was whispering it into Miku's ear. Miku nervously did as she was told and reached her hand further into the drawer, patting the smooth surface until she felt something. It was hard and very...slippery.

It brought a chill down at Miku's spine. Just what is it? Miku grabbed the object and ever-so-slowly, she pulled it out. Her eyes widened when she realized what she just pulled out...

It was a blood coated _knife_.

Miku screamed as she dropped the knife and leaped back in horror. The knife fell onto the ground with a loud thump as Miku backed away, nearly tripping at her own foot.

 _ **"Usually blood rusts once they are exposed to air but with so much blood on it, some of the blood on the knife wasn't able to dry up fast enough."**_ IA said, suddenly appearing on the mirror. Her eyes shone with amusement at the horrified expression on Miku's face.

"You monster!" Miku screamed before she looked down at her hands to see they were smeared with blood from the knife. Her stomach curled with disgust as she got up and ran to the bathroom to get rid of the horrible red liquid. Red swirled down the drain as she frantically washed her hands.

 _ **"Why so panicked? Its only a little bit of blood."**_ IA questioned. Miku glared up at the figure on the bathroom mirror in front of her. "You disgust me. You murder people and you don't even regret it. Murderer!"

IA sighed heavily as she cupped her cheek. **_"If only you have that kind of fire in you in the beginning. Maybe then some of those whores' lives would've been spared at least."_**

Miku glared even harder at her as tears welled up in her eyes from the frustration and anger...as well as fear she was feeling. "Just leave me be!" She yelled and IA simply snickered at her.

 _ **"That's never going to happen. I am here to stay no matter what you do and no matter where you go."**_

Tears began to fall from Miku's eyes as she slumped to her knees and began to cry as IA's voice echoed through the room.

 _ **"I will never leave you alone."**_

* * *

Police swarmed the house where the crime scene was as a bright yellow tape barricaded the people from coming near o the house. A large crowd stood in front of the house as they whispered and muttered to each other about the horrifying incident that has taken place.

Few were sobbing and wailing at the side as friends and family gathered nearby the house, mourning while others were reporters, trying to get an exclusive about the case as policemen walked in and out of the house.

Suddenly a black car suddenly pulled over and a car door opened as a tall figure got out. A young man with long purple hair tied into a high ponytail. He wore a formal suit with a black vest and a long black overcoat that reached below his knees with matching black boots. He narrowed his eyes at the house before making his way through the crowd, going through the yellow police line.

Some of the policemen glanced at him with confusion as he walked passed them. "Excuse me sir." One of the policemen approached him, stopping him from his tracks. "But this scene is for authorized personnel on-"

The purple haired male suddenly reached with in his coat and pulled out a badge, presenting it to the surprised officer. The officer took a quick glance at the badge and looked back at the male with a slightly nervous expression on his face. "Um, I apologize Kamui-keibu*, I didn't realized it was you." He said.

The purple haired man shook his head. "No need to apologize. Anyways where is...Kasane-keibu?" He asked. The officer was about to respond when a voice suddenly sang. "Gaaakuuupoo-san~!"

And before, the lavender haired male, Gakupo could react, a heavy weight suddenly fell onto his back and a soft snickered was heard. Gakupo's eyebrow twitched as he forcibly straightened himself up.

"Kasane-keibu, please let me go." Gakupo grunted in irritation. A young man with long reddish hair who clung to him from behind, whined. "Ehhh, Gakupo-san its been a really long time since we've seen each other! I mean I haven't seen you for about two years!" He exclaimed. "And what's with the formality? We've been friends since we were in high school so stop being so formal with me. Just call me Ted."

Gakupo's eye twitched once more as he peeled the redhead off him and punched him on the head. Ted yelped at the action and held his head. "Geez, what a way to greet your best friend." He grumbled.

"Oh shut up, we're working right now." Gakupo groaned. Ted just smiled slightly before he straightened up and pushed back his glasses. "Right anyways. What are you doing here, Gakupo-san? Aren't you working on another case somewhere else?" Ted asked curiously.

"I was but the higher up called and told me to investigate this matter instead." Gakupo explained. "Though it honestly depends on my decision whether I choose to take up this case or not."

Ted then let out a small laugh. "I see...well, if the higher ups decided to bring you into this case then it must be pretty bad huh?" He remarked, almost sheepishly.

Gakupo didn't respond to that. "Well, enough about that. What's the situation right now?" He questioned. Ted's relaxed expression suddenly turned serious as he replied. "As you may know, a woman has been murdered here last night." He said as he gestured Gakupo to follow him into the house. "Nothing has been stolen so it definitely wasn't a robbery at all."

They walked into the house where policemen were scattered in different parts of the house, searching for clues and taking photo evidence. In the living room, the body was in the middle of the room, covered with a large white blanket that had dried blood stains on it.

"The victim was stabbed to death in the abdomen and chest, and some parts were...missing." Ted said and Gakupo raised a brow. "Missing?" He echoed.

"Apparently, the murderer decided to...dismember the victim and scatter her parts in different areas of the house. I say whoever this killer is, he either has a twisted sense of humor or was just plain sadistic." Ted remarked as he cringed before he shook his head. "Anyways there appears to be a serial killer on the loose." He said. "This is already the 11th victim this month though this is different from the other 10 victims."

"How different?" Gakupo asked as he walked deeper into the living room. "The other ten victims were also stabbed to death but were usually left in empty alleyways. There have been some reports of people going missing but we aren't sure if they are related to this case." Ted explained.

Gakupo scanned the room slowly before his eyes stopped at the side. He turned his attention to the wall and walked over to it slowly...where a large message was written in blood. Its letters were crooked and uneven with thick layers of blood trailing down from it as the message read:

 ** _'I KILL AND HIDE'_**

"Apparently, the serial killer decided to leave a calling card this time." Ted commented as he moved to stand next to Gakupo. "The message was written by hand but the murderer is smart since not a single piece of evidence or DNA could be found in this place...the only thing we got his this message."

Gakupo stared at the wall for a few moment before narrowing his eyes at it. "Kasane-keibu." Ted pause at the sound of his name as well as the seriousness in Gakupo's tone. "I need all the information you have on this case as well as the other ten victims before this." He said as he turned to leave.

Ted raised a brow as he chased after him. "Does this mean you'll be taking in this case with me then?" Ted asked and Gakupo replied as he walked out of the house. "I honestly would like to avoid disaster as much as possible but the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can go home and get some shut eye."

He then walked back to his car but not before looking over to Ted. "If anything else comes up, just call me. I'll find a place to set up so until then, find anything that's note worthy, alright?"

Ted smiled a bit at that and chuckled. "As expected of the 'Samurai', he takes his work seriously." He remarked to himself as he watched Gakupo get into his car and drove off into the distance.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I finally got another chapter for you! Aren't you guys glad!**

 **Anyways sorry if this story seems a bit shaky since this is actually my first crime and psychological story so I'm slightly confused with my own work because I'm not too used to this kind of genre but whatever. Anyways I might not be able to update for a while (shocker of the year) because of personal things, one of them being school. But for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 *** _Keibu-_ means ****_Inspector_ in Japanese**

 ***The reason why I made the calling card was ' _I Kill and Hide'_ is because I based it on the title itself: Jekyll and Hyde. The two names seem to have a double meaning. The two syllables of Jekyll's name (Je and kyll) perhaps mean 'I kill' ( _Je_ is the French for _I_ ). ****Hyde spelled as 'hide' suggests something hidden from view, or the rough skin of an animal.**

 **So anyways please review on the story and tell me what you think about it and also please favorite it if you have the time, okay?**

 **Well, that's it for now so bye guys!**

 **-Yugao702**


	10. Chapter 9

"There's something wrong with Miku lately..." Rin couldn't help but remark as she and Len watched the teal haired female through the hallway window. Miku sat alone in bench in the courtyard, looking depressed and obviously exhausted as she stared at nothing in a daze as if in deep thought.

Len frowned and nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." He muttered. "Last time I visited, Miku literally looked like a zombie from how...unhealthy she looked...I was worried she might be starving herself or something..."

"Its that damn Shion's fault." Rin sneered angrily as she curled her hands into fists. "How could he do this to her? After all she did, how can he just cheat on her?"

"Rin, we don't even know if he really is cheating on her..." Len sighed and Rin glared at him. "What is there to know? Just look at her, Len. She looks like she is ready to collapse! That's an obvious sign that something is up between them." She said. "And besides that, when I asked if Shion is cheating on her, she didn't even deny it! She should just break up with that jerk."

"Its not that easy for her, Rin." Len muttered. "You know already her story. She literally gave up everything for the guy and to suddenly just break up with him would definitely be hard on her..."

"But he doesn't care!" Rin retorted. "Look at her, Len. If that Shion guy really did care for her, she wouldn't look like this! Its just not right..."

Len frowned sadly at that. "I know Rin...I know." He said.

There was a slight pause between them as they tried to figure out what they could do to help their best friend until an idea came to Rin's mind. "That's it!" She suddenly exclaimed. Len blinked at the sudden action as Rin pointed at him. "Then how about you go and date her instead."

Len gaped at his sister with wide eyes. "What?" He questioned in shock as Rin continued. "This is your chance to turn things around! You can convince her to give up on that jerk and date you instead! That way she'll never have to be this way again. Its perfect!"

"W-Wait a second Rin." Len began. "I don't think that's a good idea." Rin then pouted at him. "How come? I mean you do love her, right?" She questioned and Len blushed deep red at the question before sheepishly scratching the back of his neck and slowly nodded.

"Then what's the problem? Miku deserves better and you're best man for the job." Rin pointed out. "Everyone in school knows you have a thing for Miku." Len turned (if possible) even redder. "W-What?!" He exclaimed and Rin grinned mischievously. "Yeah, even in our high school days, everyone in our class was hoping you two would get together by graduation...it obviously didn't happen though.."

Len groaned and face palmed while Rin chuckled and pat Len on the shoulder. "Don't worry I'll help you get together with Miku."

"But what if she doesn't see me that way?" Len mumbled and Rin scoffed. "Then we'll just have to open her eyes for once. Stop being so negative Len. Think about it, once you two get together, Miku will finally leave that bastard and your unrequited love will finally come true. That's like hitting two birds with one stone."

"I...I don't know Rin." Len quietly said before he yelped when Rin decided to punch him on the shoulder. "Len stop being like that. Here's your chance to save Miku from her problems and you're not going to take it? No, you are going to be a man and sweep Miku off her feet! Don't you want that to happen?" Rin grunted.

"Of course I want that." Len said. "But-"

"Then its settled!" Rin exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around her brother's neck. "Starting today! We are going get you and Miku together! And don't worry, I'll be sure to put my skills into it so that you two will get together quick and easy!" Rin laughed proudly while Len sighed.

This was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

Miku stared at nothing in a daze. She was beyond exhausted.

No matter how many times she tries to stay up, sh would always end up falling asleep whether or not she realizes it, and even if she did fall asleep on her own according, she would still wake up with a cold sweat due to the numerous nightmares...or rather the memories of IA when she murders her victims.

It was just so horrifying and disturbing that sometimes it would leave her mentally exhausted. It was just too much for her. "I can't take this anymore..." She muttered.

 _ **"Can't take what, sweetheart?"**_ The voice in her head- IA sang. _**"Are you not enjoying the show I created just for you? You should be happy having a front row seat in the torture of those disgusting women."**_

"Shut up, you murderer." Miku growled. "I'm too tired to argue with you about this. Why can't you just stay quiet for once?"

 ** _"Oooh, feisty aren't you~? Well, I could see that you are indeed tired today. Not getting enough sleep I presume. Why don't you just go to sleep early tonight and stay in ignorant bliss while I do my thing. That way we won't have to bother with each other's business."_**

"Never! As if I'd let you run around, killing people freely!" Miku sneered and IA scoffed.

 _ **"Fine, suit yourself. Its tiring to try and convince you that this is for your own good."**_ IA said. _**"You're too naive, my dear. Sitting around and wait for that pathetic excuse for a person to come home is horrible so I'm doing you a huge favor by taking action for you."**_

"Murdering people is not the answer to my problem! Its just not right." Miku grunted.

 _ **"Haaa, you just don't get it, do you?"**_ IA sighed. _**"Well, it doesn't matter what you believe. Nothing will change. Besides you really do look exhausted. How about you take the day off?"**_

Miku paused. "Huh?" She said in surprise. **_"Take the day off. Go out with friends, Enjoy the scenery, do something that would help you relax. I'm giving you the opportunity to escape from your stress for a day. I'll even stay quiet for the entire day if that is what you wish."_** IA said.

Miku said nothing for a moment. It was just awfully suspicious. Here was the person -if she could even call her that- who has murdered several women for the last two or three months, telling her to enjoy the day? This was just way too suspicious.

"Are you planning something?" Miku questioned cautiously and IA snorted. _**"Sweetheart, I'm planning nothing. You have been fatigue for weeks and that's not good for your body. After all, you are no use to me if you are too exhausted to move since we do share the same body."**_

Figures. IA doesn't really care about her, only the fact that she was sharing the same body as her. Miku wasn't surprise by that revelation since she always saw IA as a cold hearted monster underneath human flesh. Her flesh.

Miku shuddered. It was such a disturbing thought. Her sharing the same body as this..murderer is not a pleasant thought at all.

"No." Miku declained, despite the tempting thought of not hear IA's voice for the day. "There's no one who would want hang out with someone like me."

IA snorted in disbelief. **_"That's a lie. In fact, I can think of a couple of people who would be willing to spend the day with you if you ask. Maybe a certain someone~."_**

"Who are yo-"

"Miku-chan." Miku paused when she heard a familiar voice and looked up to see a certain blond haired male looking down at her with a nervous smile.

 ** _"Well, speak of the devil..."_** IA remarked in depths of Miku's mind. Miku paused. No, she couldn't possibly be talking about Len...could she?

"Um, hey Len-kun what's up?" Miku said with a wary smile. Len sheepishly scratched the back of his head as a light pink blush stained his cheeks. "Um well...I was wondering um..." He paused. "Um..if...if you want to um...go out and you know hang out like old times."

Miku's eyes widened while IA cackled. _**"Aww how sweet.."**_ She mocked. _**"Its so sweet it'll make anyone's teeth rot."**_

 _'Shut up.'_ Miku mentally hissed and IA once again laughed. **_"Fine. A deal's a deal. I'll keep silent for the entire day just for you so enjoy the day, my dear."_**

Miku narrowed her eyes in frustration as she bit her lip. Len noticed the sudden chance in Miku's expression and chuckled nervously. "Um I guess you don't want to huh?" He said. Miku blinked and looked back at Len in shock. "Eh?" She uttered.

"Sorry, I must be a bother since you seem tired." Len smiled apologetically. "I'll just go and-"

"N-No! No! That's not it!" Miku immediately said. "Um I would love to go out with you today."

Len sighed in relief and smiled brightly. "O-Okay then!" He grinned. "How about we go right now?" Miku blinked in surprise at that. "Now? But what about classes?" She questioned. Len looked troubled for a moment before he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "W-Well, since its just supplementary class right now...I was just thinking we should maybe...skip classes today?"

Miku stared at Len before she snorted and laughed. "Len acting as a bad boy? That image just doesn't fit you." She said between giggles. Len has always been the good boy type, compared to his wild, short-tempered twin sister. Miku just couldn't imagine Len doing something as skipping class. In fact, Len would probably hyperventilate from panic over his guilt.

Len pouted. "Hey! I _am_ a bad boy. I mean all the ladies love bad boys like me." Len puffed out his chest as he gestured himself. This caused Miku to laugh even harder. Len's expression turned blank as he stared at her. "You're laughing a bit too much, you know." He deadpanned.

Miku slowly stopped laughed and simply giggled. Its been awhile since she laughed like that... "Alright." Miku said as she stood up. "Shall we go then? Supplementary class might end soon so we should hurry and go."

Len blinked before a light pink blush stained his cheeks and he nodded. Len then offered his hand to her. Miku stared at it before she smiled slightly and took his hand. From the window, Rin smiled in satisfaction as she watched the two interact before the two moved to leave the campus.

Rin grinned. "Alright. I hope things go well." She said to herself. At this point, Len's chances looked pretty good and Rin could only pray that everything would go well between them. The thought of the two of them getting together brought a smile to Rin's face.

Honestly, she approved with Miku being with Len. They just seemed perfect for each other and seemed to just click in ways that only the two of them seem to have. Even when they were in high school, everyone just seem to root for those two. Everyone could see it and just thought it was only a matter of time before they get together, though at the time no one except the twins knew that Miku was already in a relationship with an older man.

Rin's expression darkened at the thought of that guy. What does Miku see in that guy? Sure, he had looks but his personality towards Miku was horrible. He may not be abusive but he was terrible negligent toward her. When she first met him, she thought he seemed like a great guy and he might be able to take good care of Miku but then after all this time-

"Oi Kagamine!" Rin's train of thoughts broke as an irritated voice yelled after her. She turned to the side to see a teacher glaring at her. "Self study is over so get back to class!" She hissed. Rin groaned and scowled at her as she glancing out the window one last time before walking down the hall to get back to class.

She just hoped that Len could keep his cool long enough to be alone with Miku. Sometimes, having a wimpy twin like him can be such a pain.

* * *

Miku let out a sigh as they strolled down the park. It was so relaxing and absolutely peaceful.

The birds sang a gentle tune while children were running around, playing with their friends while parents sat in a distance, watching their little ones cheerfully playing with a smile on their faces.

It was like there was nothing wrong in the world. As if those dark horrifying nights were nothing but a terrible dream...

Miku paused. Half of her expected IA to make some snarky remark or insult to her thoughts but there was nothing. Just absolute silence in the residence of her mind. Was IA really going to uphold her promise?

"Miku? Is something wrong?" Len asked as he noticed the girl's sudden silence. Miku turned to Len and smiled. "Um yeah, I'm alright." She said. "So what are we going to do now?"

Len froze before he tilted his head as he looked around nervously. "Um well..." He muttered, fidgeting with his fingers. Miku stared at him. From his reaction, it was obvious he hadn't plan anything. Miku giggled silently. He can be so cute sometimes.

Miku glanced at the side where in the distance she could faintly see ferris wheel and a roller coaster. She then turned back to Len. "How about we go to the amusement park today?" She suggested. Len looked up at Miku and sheepishly smiled. "Sure. That was the plan." He added and Miku smiled as they made their way down the street.

-0-0-0-

Miku's eyes brightened as they entered the amusement park. In all directions, you could hear the sound of laughter, screaming, and most of all excitement. Miku always loved going to the amusement park.

When she was a child, the orphanage rarely went to the amusement park due to financial problems and even when she started living with Kaito, they barely even go there because of Kaito's work and her school especially.

Miku's eyes softened with sadness at the thought of her beloved. Kaito was the only person she had. The only person she thought understood her but...

She tried to remember the day they first met...

* * *

-0-0-0-

 _ **Flashback**_

A ten year old Miku sat under a tree as she read a picture book while the other children played with each other happily. Some of the children had called her over to play but she would just smile and shake her head. She knew she should socialize with the other children her age but she didn't feel like it.

She appreciate them wanting to play with her but she just wanted to be alone for now. Miku quietly sat there, flipping through the pages of the picture book before pausing at one of the pages where a princess held hands with a prince with a heart in the background.

Miku tilted her head as her small hand caressed the page. She was partly confused as she stared at the picture. What does this mean?

Suddenly she notice a shadow towering over her and Miku looked up. At first, she couldn't see him clearly due to the light but as her eyes adjusted, she realized it was boy who obviously appeared older than her, looking down at her. He had dark bluish hair and wore a black school uniform. His matching blue eyes stared down at her as he smiled.

"Hello there." He greeted. Miku blinked up at him before she looked down and shyly greeted back in a soft tone. "Hello..."

The boy bent down towards her. "What are you doing here all alone? You should be playing with the other kids." He said and Miku shyly glanced up at him. "I...like reading." She muttered. The boy tilted his head before lowering his gaze to the book on her lap.

"I see. I like reading too." The boy said. "But are you sure you want to stay here alone? I'm sure it would be better to be with your friends." Miku pouted and shook her head. "No. I wanna stay and read."

The boy stared at her then slowly nodded. "I see...Then do you mind if I read with you? I'm sure the caretakers have more books inside so how about we go inside?" Miku looked up at the boy but she frowned, wondering is she should go with him or not. After all, the caretakers always tell them not to talk to strangers and such.

"Oh, don't worry." The boy said as he noticed her hesitation. "I won't do anything. You see...I used to stay here too and the caretakers took really good care of me so they know who I am."

Miku blinked up as he smiled. "Shall we go inside? We'll ask one of the caretakers if there are any books for us to read." He outstretched his hand towards her. Miku looked down at his hand then looked back up to him. The way he smiled so kindly and sincerely made Miku feel like she could trust and so she reached out and took his hand.

His hand was larger than hers which was no surprise. The boy stood up with Miku and slowly walked back into the orphanage. "Which reminds me..." He realized. "I don't know your name yet."

Miku blushed shyly. "M-My name's Miku Hatsune." She softly said and the boy grinned. "Miku. What a cute name. I'm Kaito Shion." He introduced himself. "I hope we get along Miku-chan."

Miku smiled innocently at him and nodded as they stepped into the orphanage.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

-0-0-0-

* * *

Has it really been eight years since that day? Miku couldn't help but wonder. She was so young at the time. So innocent and naive. She wondered if she was still like that...

"Miku?" Len called out and Miku snapped out of her daze and turned to him with a smile. "Hey Len, how about we start with the roller coaster?" Miku suggested and Len froze. "Huh? Wha- You mean _now_?" He questioned nervously as he glanced at the large roller coaster from a little further into the amusement park.

He could already hear the sound of scream and he cringed. Miku laughed and grabbed his arm. "Come on! It'll be fun!" She exclaimed and proceeded to drag the blond deeper into the park.

"H-Hey! Miku!" Len yelped and Miku laughed. She shouldn't think about those things for now. This is her day off after all so she should enjoy the most of it.

The whole day the two spent the day enjoying themselves. Running around to ride the different rides, eating food from different stands in the park, and playing games from different booths. All in all, Miku couldn't help but laugh for the first time in months. It feel great. What's more IA was silent the whole time as she promised.

Len also enjoyed the day as he grinned and laughed with her. Miku felt grateful for Len. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be so calm and relaxed, and most of all, happy even after everything that's happened to her. He truly was her best friend. She wished this kind of happiness would last...

But even she knew that nothing lasts forever.

-0-0-0-

"It's getting pretty late." Len noted as they walked down the empty street. Miku glanced up at the dark sky and frowned. They were having so much fun that Miku didn't realize it was already dark.

"I'm amazed we manage to skip an entire day of school." Miku couldn't help but remark before glancing over to Len. "So how are you doing?"

Len looked over to Miku and raised a brow. "Huh?" He uttered in confusion. "You just skipped a whole school day. I was expecting you to...you know, freaking out or something like that." Miku explained. Len deadpanned. "Seriously Miku? Did you honestly expect me to panic at this point?"

"Well..." Miku began. "The last time you skipped, you freaked out so much that you started screaming and everyone was staring."

Len turned bright red. "T-That was way back then! We were just at high school at the time! And besides that Rin was the one who forced me to skip school with you two, and both of you knew that we had a project due to that day!" He defended. Miku simply laughed. "Alright, alright. I get it." She giggled.

This peace and quiet was something Miku wished would go on just a little longer. She had so much fun after all...

"I should get going now..." Miku softly said. She smiled wistfully at herself at the thought that by the next day this type of peace would disappear. "Its getting late already."

Len looked down at his wristwatch and sighed. "Yeah you're right." He agreed. "You want me to bring you to your house?" Miku shook her head at his offer. "Nah, it's okay." She said. "I have somewhere to go anyways so I should just go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Len asked with concern. "I mean you did hear the news right? There's a serial killer on the loose and most of the victims are female too."

Miku froze and smiled warily at him. "Don't worry Len." She said. "I can handle myself besides its close by to my house so I'll be home right away."

Len didn't looked convinced as he looked at her hesitantly but Miku just smiled reassuringly. Len smiled back slightly and nodded slowly. "Alright then." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Miku nodded and waved goodbye as Len turned and walked away, waving to her as well before disappearing into the corner. Miku stood there for a few minutes before she sighed and turned to the opposite direction. The street was unusually empty but Miku appreciated the silence.

She continued down the road until she paused when she heard a disembodied voice.

 _ **"So tell me...Did you enjoy the day?"**_

Miku looked over to the side where a large display window was. Reflected on it was not her reflection but IA who stood as the position as her. IA glanced at her at the corner of her eye with a smirk.

Miku frowned at her. "I thought you said you'd stay quiet for the whole day." She grunted and IA laughed. _**"My dear, I have been quiet the whole day as promised...But I never said I'd stay quiet during the night too."**_

Miku sighed heavily. This was the worst. Why did she have to appear now?

 _ **"By the way your little friend was quite cute."**_ IA remarked. _**"He's quite the eye candy and that cute puppy eyed look he would give seems irresistible too...Maybe I should snatch him away some time."**_

Miku harshly glared at IA. "Don't you even dare think of doing that!" She sneered and IA scoffed. _**"Now, now sweetie, it was just a passing thought. No harm done."**_ She said and Miku just scowled at her. She can't trust this girl. She was just too dangerous and not to mention, she's a cold blooded killer. She definitely can't trust this 'person'.

 _ **"Well if you don't want me to take your blond boy friend, why not take the boy instead?"**_ IA questioned with a mocking grin. Miku glared even more at the reflection. "Its not like tha-!"

 _ **"I mean what's the harm?"**_ IA interrupted. _ **"Your friend seems to be much more fun for you to be with than your dear sweetheart. He pays more attention to you and even goes to lengths just to put a smile on that sour face of yours. If you don't understand that much then you'd be pretty stupid, you know?"**_

Miku fell silent at that. She'll admit Len's a very kind person, especially to her. Whenever there was trouble between Kaito and her, she would always go to the twins and most of the time, it was Len who would comfort and advise her. Len would always listen to her and would support her no matter what.

Len would definitely make a wonderful boyfriend but...

Miku frowned. She can't see him as any more than an best friend. Even if he did have feelings (something she doubts) there was no way she could accept them because...she was still in love with Kaito. Even when he hurt her, she was just very much in love with him and it was shameful.

IA stared at Miku with cat like eyes and her lips curled like a cheshire cat's. _**"Well, if you don't want me to take your blond friend...perhaps I should just take your sweet Kaito instead."**_

Miku froze entirely at the declaration and snapped her head towards IA who continued to smirk devilishly. There was long pause between them before Miku chocked out. "W-What?" She uttered as shock and another emotion Miku couldn't explain suddenly boil in her and slammed her hands against the glass window.

"W-Wait! What do you mean by that?! Hey! Tell m-!" Suddenly, a sharp wave of drowsiness hit her and her head throb. Miku struggled to stay awake but couldn't as she slowly slid down from the window, falling unconscious.

She slid down until she was kneeling down onto the ground. There was silence as she remained unmoved. A moment later, Miku's body twitched and her appearance began to chance. Her long teal hair turned blond with streaks of pink on the tips and her clothes transformed into a familiar black dress.

IA slowly got up, brushing the dirt off her skirt before walking away. She flipped her hair off her shoulder and she smirked. "You are quite the idiot my dear." IA scoffed as a dark grin spread on her lips. "As if I'd go for a good-for-nothing playboy like him but still I just love to spite you for your reactions."

IA cackled as she moved down the road. The look on Miku's face when she told her for "intentions" was just priceless. She just loved to drag the girl further down to despair.

IA stretched her arms and sighed as she wondered about her plans. "Chasing after that guy's mistresses is getting a little boring." She muttered to herself. Maybe she should go to Kaito and go straight for the kill but then...where would the fun be?

The suffering oozing out of that naive teal haired girl was just too wonderful to pass up. Miku was just too sweet, too kind that IA just had the irresistible urge to break her into pieces. She was like a fragile doll made for display on a shelf. It was just...annoying.

IA sighed as she turned to an alleyway where it would leave to the busy streets. Right now, she should just get back home and get her-

"Well look what we have here!" A gruff voice said. IA paused as a figure stepped into her view, blocking her way. She looked up to see a large man grinning down at her with yellow stained teeth. "Looks like we got some company boys!"

IA just gave him a blank expression as two more men stepped out from the shadows. "She's a really looker ain't she boss?" One of the men said as they eyed her short tight dress. The man in front of her grunted in agreement. "What's a cutie like you walking around in the night like this? Are you looking for some fun?"

"Move rat." IA said in the same blank tone. "I don't have time to play with people like you."

"What did you say?" The man glowered. IA then snorted. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think you were deaf just now. What I'm trying to say is that I have no business with a bunch of street rats like you." She rephrased and this time irritation was dripping in her voice.

This angered the man even more. "Why you little-" He reached out and grabbed her wrist with an iron grip. IA didn't even flinch at his tight grip as her eyes sharpened. As of now she was thinking of whether or not to smashing this guy's face onto the concrete for touching her. Perhaps tomorrow's news with feature a new murder case.

Before she could decided on it, another voice called out to them. "Hey! Is there a problem here?"

They all turned ahead to see two young men standing at the end of the alleyway. One had long crimson red hair that was tied into a low ponytail while the other had long lavender hair tied into a high ponytail. They both wore black suits and long black trench coats. The two of them stared at the men intently.

"What do you want?" One of them grunted. "This is not of your business!"

"I'd say it is." The red haired male said. "Cornering a young woman in an alleyway, especially with the commotion going on in this city is a serious offense."

"Oh yeah." The leader gripping IA's arm, sneered as if to challenge them. "And why do you care?"

The red head smirked at them before pulling out what seemed like a badge. The three men glared before they froze then paled as they realized it was a police badge.

"You better scram before we'll take you in for assault." The red head said. The leader instantly released IA's wrist before running off with the other two to the opposite direction. The red haired male sighed before he looked over to IA. "Are you alright, miss?"

IA rubbed her wrist and nodded. "Yes. Thank you for...saving me sirs." She said and bowed. The red haired male shook his head as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "No problem miss." He then glanced to his partner who was silent the whole time before he turned back to IA.

"You should really be careful miss. Haven't you heard recently? A serial killer is on the loose so you shouldn't be walking in the street in the middle of the night like this." The red head scolded. IA blinked at him. This was honestly humorous in IA's point of view. A policeman lecturing someone like her. This was just...unusual.

"I understand officer." IA said softly. The red haired officer then sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe a young woman like you would still be out at this time." He sighed. "Most women would be too afraid to step out of their homes when there's a killer on the loose and is targeting young women as well. I mean we're patrolling around the area right now in case we see anything that might bring us to the killer but still for elite policemen like it's-"

"Kasane." His partner spoke in a stern tone. IA glanced over to the purple haired male. He had been silent the whole time so this was the first time hearing his voice.

The red head instantly stop and turned to him with an wary smile. "Right sorry about that, Gakupo-san." He said sheepishly. The man- named Gakupo let out sigh at his partner's talkative nature before looking over to the girl.

Their eyes met and IA froze. The man's eyes were intense and had a sharp gaze that seemed like it was trying to calculate something. It was as if he knew something...

IA instinctively took a step back. _'Dangerous.'_ That was her thought. This man was dangerous.

"Miss?" The red haired officer called out. IA reverted her eyes away from the silent purple haired male and smiled politely at his partner. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble during your patrol, officer. I'll be sure to be more careful next time so I must be going now." She bowed and moved passed him. She spared a glance at the Gakupo at the corner of her eyes before walking pass him.

"Its dangerous to go on the streets alone." The red head said. "Do you want us to escort you?"

IA paused and smiled calmly at them. "That's very nice of you officer but you're both doing patrol right? I would never want to bother you with something like this." She giggled. "I was just on my way home so you don't have to worry about me. Have a good evening officers!" With that said, IA waved goodbye to them and walked into the crowd.

IA's lips went into a thin line as she walked with the crowd. That man looked sharp and dangerous. He had an aura that just screamed danger. It was like she had come face to face with large beast and IA had a feeling that they would definitely run into each other again.

The corner of IA's lips curled up. Well, that's good. He was obviously going to be part of the investigation that's after her and she honestly couldn't wait to see what will happen.

"A game without obstacles would be no fun at all." She muttered to herself as she thought of this fun cat and mouse game they were about to be in. She will obviously need to be more careful from now on. Looks like she'll have to call off tonight it seems.

"Gakupo, huh?" IA mumbled as she remember what that talkative officer called him. "I'll remember that."

IA chuckled to herself as she vanished into the sea of people.

-0-0-0-

"Oi Gakupo-san! You should at least say something a while ago." Ted huffed. "I have to do most of the talking to those punks and I can't always be the one speaking here!"

Gakupo didn't say a word and just stared at the direction where that blond haired girl went. "Gakupo-san! Come on man, are you listening?" Ted questioned. There was a short pause before Ted sighed. "I guess not."

"Kasane." Gakupo suddenly began as he turned back to Ted. "That girl just now..."

"Hm? What about her?" Ted said in confusion. "I know she was a really pretty girl but I don't think she'd go for someone like-"

"I don't mean that." Gakupo groaned. "That's something...off about that girl." Ted raised a brow at this. "What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I caught a glimpse of her reaction when that thug grabbed her." Gakupo said. Ted tilted his head with a puzzled expression. "And what's that got to do with anything? I mean she was probably frightened since she was just cornered by a bunch of men in an dark alleyway."

"That's the thing." Gakupo said. "She didn't look frightened at all." In fact, when he saw her expression, she didn't look frightened or horrified like any normal victim. Instead, she had a dark look on her face...as if she was going to kill.

"She looked like a beast ready to rip her prey apart." He said out loud and Ted sweatdropped. "That's not a nice way to talk about a woman's looks, Gakupo." Ted sighed and Gakupo frowned at him. "I'm serious Kasane. There's something not right with that girl."

"Gakupo-san, she's a woman who almost got assaulted." Ted pointed out. "If anything she was nearly a victim so we should just let it slid for now. Besides even though I did most of the work just now, you should be happy we just met a beauty like her during our patrol."

Gakupo sighed heavily. "Sometimes I wonder how you manage to become an inspector, Kasane." He mused. "Hey!" Ted huffed and Gakupo simply shook his head before turning around. "Come on Kasane. We still have more ground to cover." With that, Gakupo went off ahead.

"Hey wait for me!" Ted called out as he ran after him. Gakupo took one last glance at direction the girl disappeared to before looking back ahead. He knows there was something about that girl that just wasn't right. His gut feeling was telling him that and he knows his guts are never wrong.

He should probably look into this some other time but for now, he should investigate more on the case before he starts jumping to conclusions. After all, it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

 **"I have been made to learn that the doom and burden of our life is bound forever on man's shoulders; and when the attempt is made to cast it off, it but returns upon us with more unfamiliar and more awful pressure."** ― _Robert Louis Stevenson, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_


	11. Chapter 10

Miku softly moaned as the light hit her on the face. She raised a hand up to block the light from her eyes and cringed lightly. It was so bright outside. Was it morning alrea-

Miku then froze as she realized something and her eyes widened. She shot up from her bed and looked over to her alarm clock.

 **8:15 am**

She stared in shock at the time and her face paled. She looked down at her clothes to see that she was still wearing yesterday's clothes and a cold sweat ran down the back of her neck. It wasn't a dream.

 ** _"Good morning, sunshine."_** The voice in her head sang cheerfully and Miku immediately felt anger fill her insides.

"What did you do this time?" Miku sneered. _**"What on on earth do you mean, sweetheart?"**_ IA questioned in an innocent tone. _**"Did I do something wrong?"**_

"Don't you dare tell me that!" Miku exclaimed. "I know you did something without me knowing and I want to know now."

 ** _"I did nothing, my dear."_** IA said in the same sweet, innocent voice. _**"Absolutely nothing."**_

 **"** Don't lie to me." Miku growled. "What did you do last night?"

 _ **"Oh my, how rude. I simply told you the truth and nothing more."**_

"Lies! Someone are heartless and cold blooded as you would never tell me the truth!"

 ** _"Oh? Heartless? Me?"_** IA laughed, obviously amused for some reason. **_"My dear, All I've been doing for these few months was all for your sake."_**

"You've killed innocent people! I don't want this anymore!" Miku yelled. "I want nothing to do with this! Just tell me what you did last night and get this over with! Because I'm tired of you putting me in this posiition!"

There was a slight pause between them before she heard IA chuckle within the depths of her mind. _**"My dear, dear Miku. I did nothing last night. I merely went straight home and nothing else."**_

"I don't believe you." Miku retorted and IA snorted. **_"If you really don't believe me."_** She began in a slurry, seductive tone. _**"Why don't you try to go and see for yourself."**_

Miku knew IA was telling her to do and honestly she didn't want to follow her but she had to know so she quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the living room. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV.

She honestly expected to hear about another body being found from some dark alley or a break in but...there was absolutely nothing except the same topic about days ago.

 ** _"See?"_** IA sang. **_"I only went straight home."_**

"W-Why?" Miku muttered as she stared at the TV in shock

 ** _"Oh my, are you not happy with that? I thought you'd be jumping for joy, knowing that I was not off doing my little spree."_** IA faked a gasp then chuckled. **_"I merely considered your little 'day off' yesterday and thought I might as well do the same but only for a little while."_**

"Why would you do that?" Miku couldn't help but ask.

 ** _"Were you not listening? I may be a 'murderer' but even I need some rest, my dear."_**

"I don't believe you."

 _ **"What more proof do you want other than this? A night of silence is not good enough for you anymore?"**_

"You're simply too devious to do something like this."

 ** _"I'm flattered you think of me that way but I'm serious when I say I need the rest, besides you need it as well. You would be nothing but a nuisance if your body breaks down from your pointless attempts to stop me so I'll give you the time to regain your strength. Don't worry I won't do any killing till then."_**

Miku fell silent at that and IA chuckled. _**"Trust in me. Don't be afraid, just trust in me."**_

Miku didn't respond. "W-Will you really not murder anyone till then?" She muttered. She knew she shouldn't listen to this criminal no matter what. After everything she has done, she knows that trusting this monster is just wrong...but there was just something in this cold demon voice that actually made her believe it...

 _ **"Of course, my sweet Miku. I won't do anything."**_ IA reassured cheerfully. _**"I promise you till then...rest."**_

It would be stupid to believe in those empty words. She knows very well that she shouldn't even listen to this "person" but...with those words...Miku, for the first time in weeks, relaxed.

* * *

Gakupo scanned through a pile of papers as he sat down in a desk in an office. He narrowed his eyes as he went through page to page.

"How long are you going to stare at those papers?" He didn't bother to glance up from the papers as Ted walked up to him with two mugs of coffee. "There might be something in these files which can help us in this case." Gakupo said as he went through another paper.

Ted sighed as he set down one of the mugs and took a sip of his own coffee. "Well, I've been through those papers and reports too but it doesn't really say much that could help us on this serial killer case." He said as he grabbed another sit and sat down in front of him. "Besides everyone is pretty focused on this so we could probably slack off a bit, especially since this mysterious killer hasn't cause a crime last night."

"Kasane, that would be an incredibly stupid idea, specially in this line of work." Gakupo deadpanned. "Though it is quite odd that there wasn't a single crime the last night"

"Maybe the killer had lost interest." Ted said as he took another sip of his coffee. "He has killed about 11 victims these past few months after all."

"Whether he had lost interest or not, we can't just let him loose." Gakupo said. "Besides we don't even know his objective in these murders. All of the victims were young women and none of them have a connection with each other." He sighed. "Why would the killer target these women? And what is his motive?"

"Maybe he wanted to kill for the thrill of it." Ted suggested. "Most of these women were alone before they were murders so maybe he just took the chance." Gakupo shook his head. "No, I don't think its random. The last victim's death was planned carefully."

Ted hummed. "But none of us are actually sure if it is related with the other ten victims. The method was different from how the other victims were murdered. Its possible that there was another killer."

"Don't be naive, Kasane." Gakupo grunted. "We already check the report of the forensic autopsy on the other victims and all of them weren't stabbed on random parts."

Ted cringed as he remembered looking through the pictures of the victims' bodies. "Yeah, its still a thing I wished you didn't make me see." He said as he placed down his mug. He already lost interest in drinking the rest of his coffee after remembering that experience.

"Its obvious that they weren't just random murders." Gakupo continued. "The question is...why were they targeted? Is there something we're missing on."

"Gakupo, you're probably thinking too much on it." Ted said. "All we have to do right now is catch the guy and throw him into prison, right?"

"Its more complicated than that, Kasane." Gakupo sighed. "We need to understand the situation more than just catching him and putting him in prison. We need to know his motives, his methods, everything that make senses on why he started this."

Ted raised a brow and snorted a small laugh. "Yup, you are definitely a 'Samurai'. Gakupo." He joked and Gakupo frowned in disapproval. "I still don't see why everyone insists on that silly name."

"Because it fits you pretty well. Especially during our high school days." Ted chuckled. "Mr. 'Captain of the Kendo team'."

Gakupo sighed at that. "That was years ago, Kasane. I doubt anyone would care about that." He said and Ted snorted another laugh. "But you have the attitude of a true 'Samurai' though. You have this aura that says you live for honor and such."

Gakupo scoffed. "Honor huh?" He muttered. "In this line of work, there isn't much 'honor' you can see here." He then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ted asked as Gakupo walked past him. "I'm just going to check the area once more, in case anything happens." He replied as he walked over to the door.

"Want me to come with you?" Ted questioned and Gakupo snorted. "No, you would just be a disturbance since you get distracted easily."

"Hey!" Ted exclaimed indignified. Gakupo chuckled and opened the door to leave the office. As he walked out of the police station, Gakupo let out a sigh as he glanced up at the sky. It was already dark outside. He wondered just how long had he spent in that office, reading through those files.

Gakupo really need to start going out more at this point. He sighed as he walked down the street towards the busy streets of the town. He should check around in case another crime happens. Though his mind couldn't help but wonder to last night.

There was something wrong with that girl. She was nearly assaulted and was almost a victim but Gakupo just couldn't put his finger on it. She looked like a ordinary civilian but Gakupo's guts told that there was more to her than that. He let out a sigh as he moved down the street. He should just take a drink for now.

* * *

IA lightly brushed her hair as she sat in front of the mirror. She hummed a tuneless song as she ran the hair brush through her hair. It was amazing how Miku believed her words so easily. She even obediently went to bed without a single word.

"I knew Miku was naive but honestly..." IA sighed to herself as she placed down the hair brush. She picked up the makeup case from the side and lightly applied a bit of make up then she scanned her appearance at the mirror to make sure that nothing was wrong with her looks. When she saw that everything was fine, she nodded to herself and stood up, grabbing Miku's purse from the bed.

Well, despite IA's disappointment over Miku's naivety, she had given her word not to kill anyone for now. Despite her dislike to that silly girl, she keeps her promises when necessary. The police have been sniffing around a lot so it would be quite dangerous for her to continue her little game for now anyways and besides...there was something she was curious about for a while.

IA walked out of the house and down the street calmly. Her heeled boots clicked against the concrete in a rhythmic pace. As she got into the busier streets of town, she immediately spotted a familiar blue haired male in the distance, walking into a bar with a woman clinging onto his arm.

IA smirked before approached the bar and walked in as well. The bell rang as she pushed over the door and slipped inside. She glanced around the place with a hum.

The bar was slightly dim, obviously to set the mood. The smell of cigars and alcohol was rather strong in the bar but it was addicting in a way. The atmosphere was calm and cool and the furniture was pretty good too. All in all, the bar seemed rather good...and expensive.

IA snorted before walking deeper into the bar. She could feel half of the bar turn and glance at her direction as she stalked past a good number of men then sat down on one of the stools. She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes roamed around to search for a certain person before her gaze stopped at the said blue haired male sitting across the bar, drinking a glass of alcohol not paying attention to the girl next to him who was chattering endlessly.

He then lifted his head and their eyes met. They held eye contact for a moment before IA smiled coyly and looked away teasingly. She knew very well what was going to happen next and all she had to do was wait.

And as she predicted, a few minutes later, Kaito sat right next to her calmly and she peeked at him from the corner of her eye then looked away once more. "Hey bartender." He called. "One of your best drinks for me...and this young lady too." He glanced over to iA. The bartender nodded as he left and came back with a two glass of the best alcohol then left the pair once more.

IA looked over to Kaito with a smile. "Oh thank you." She said after taking the glass and took a sip.

"No problem." Kaito smirked as he eyed her up and down then gave an appreciative look. "My name's Kaito by the way. Kaito Shion." He offered his hand to her. IA stared down at him hand before she smiled at him and took it. "I'm Aria Planetes." She said as she let go of his hand while resisting the urge to wipe her hand. Kaito straightened his tie and grinned at IA. "So I haven't seen you around here."

IA held back a grimace at the obvious pick up line before she took another sip of her drink. The alcohol left a warm sensation down her throat as she sighed and swiveled her chair to face him. "Just dropping in. Business is taking me through town. I asked around for a good drinking spot and got suggested this place. It isn't too bad." IA took another drink from her drink.

"Well lucky me." Kaito chuckled and took a sip from his glass. The conversation continued at this point. There were certain points in which IA had to resist the urge to gag or cringe in disgust at his smooth words. He was obviously trying to flirt with her and honestly, it was getting annoying.

How can Miku stand this? These sugar coated words were just sickening. Is this how Kaito gets the girls? If so then these girls have a horrible taste in men.

"So tell me..." Kaito began once more. "Where are you from?"

IA mentally sighed and smiled at him. "Oh I actually just moved here. I've been traveling around for awhile so I'm trying to get used to the new place right now. I don't really know much of this town so..."

"I see." Kaito hummed as he got closer. "Then how about I show you around to help you get started." He said and slyly wrapped his hand around her then squeezed her shoulder lightly. IA ignored the way her stomach turned in disgust and coyly smiled at him. "That would be really nice but..." She then gentlypushed his hand away from her shoulder. "I can't tonight."

Kaito frowned in disappointment. "Oh? Why not?" He asked and IA looked at him with a seemingly apologetic look. "I have a lot of things to do so I can't. I only managed to go out for a drink tonight." She explained. "But...I might be free tomorrow night." She scooched closer to him and seductively ran a hand on his chest. It was an action IA wanted to stop and just throw up since she was painfully flirting with this pathetic excuse for a man but she had to if she wanted to solve her curiosity.

Kaito smirked at that. "Really..." He hummmed as he took her hand and entwinded with his. IA smiled flirtatiously. "Same time and place then?" She suggested and Kaito brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. IA wanted to punch the guy right then and there but IA held back as Kaito released his hand from his lips and smiled. "I'll be waiting for you then, Planetes-san."

With that said, IA stood up and gave a wink at Kaito before she turned and left the bar. The moment she stepped outside the bar, IA immediately pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her hand with a distasteful expression. She can't believe she flirted with that guy.

IA just wanted to find out what made that guy so special to Miku that she was willing to turn a blind eye on his conquest but all IA found was more reasons on why she should just get rid of him.

"Men like that shouldn't even exist in the world." She muttered to herself before she stepped onto the street and walked with the crowd. She ran a hand through her long blond hair and sighed boredly. At this time, she should be on the hunt for Kaito's lovers and enjoy the thrill.

IA enjoyed the feeling of superiority over her victims and the sadistic thrill of watching the look of fear and horror in their eyes as they come to realize that they were going to die. It was the type of feeling she wanted to experience all the time. But she held her predetory instincts back for now. She had promised Miku that she would not take any victims for awhile.

She needed a break for now anyways. Besides she wanted see what was Kaito going to do now that she had his undivined attention.

As she walked through the busy street, she paused as she spotted a familiar figure with purple hair strolling through the opposite direction. He lifted his head and paused. "You're..."

IA smiled widely. "Oh, hello Officer-san." She greeted cheerfully. "Out on patrol again?"

Gakupo didn't respond for a moment before he slowly shook his head. "No, my shift is over for now." He said. IA hummed, maintaining her sweet smile. "I see. I'm honestly surprised since the police have been awfully busy lately with what's happening nowadays."

"That's true but some of us do need some rest once in awhile." Gakupo said. IA just continued to smile. "Well, its good to know that we agree on that, Officer-san. After all, the police do need to save their energy if they want to capture this criminal." She noted and Gakupo frowned.

"Miss, you really shouldn't talk about such things in public." He pointed out. "It might cause panic for the people."

IA chuckled. "I apologize for that, Officer-san." She said then paused. "By the way, I was wondering Officer-san...would you like to have a drink with me sometime? I would like to thank you for saving me last night and besides that it would be nice to have some company."

Gakupo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her for a moment. "Well, as much as I like the thought of a pretty woman like you to offer such as yourself but I would pass on it for now." He said. IA let out a soft sigh. "That's ashame, Officer-san. It would have been nice to keep you company as well as reassuring since you are part of the police."

IA then approached him and stopped just with in arm length. "If you want to have a drink, I suggest you go over there." She pointed over to the bar where she just came out from. "The drinks there are quite good."

Gakupo glanced over the bar then back to her. "I will consider it, Miss." He said and IA smiled. She stepped to the side and walked forward then paused once more until she was right beside him. "And by the way, Officer-san." IA added without looking up at him.

"I would suggest you be careful as well. You'll never know when this serial killer will come. It would be ashame if you suddenly disappeared. After all..." IA peeked up at him from the corner of her eye. "If I were the killer, I would definitely _hate_ to have someone on my trail."

Gakupo turned his head to her with narrowed eyes as he replied. "I'll take note of that." He uttered. IA let loose another sweet smile. "I'll see you around, Officer-san." With that said, IA left.

As she walked through the street, IA's smile turned to a smirk. She could tell that Gakupo was feeling suspicious about her. Well, it was understandable. A young woman suddenly inviting him out for a drink out of the blue would be rather suspicious.

Though it was ashame. IA had thought that if he had agreed, perhaps she could get some information out of him with just a touch and a few sweet empty words. But then again, she was not really surprised. With his appearance and aura, she doubts he was the type to trust easily or the laid back type like his friend from last time. He was way too guarded and cautious.

"Well, it wouldn't be fun if he wasn't cautious." IA chuckled to herself as she disappeared into the crowd.

Gakupo stared at the direction IA went with a look of suspicion. There was something odd about that girl. She had this aura that was strange. Not to mention, the way she was acting. Was she really just very grateful for last night? They don't even know each other's name in the first place...

Gakupo sighed as he continued his way down the street and looked at the bar that girl pointed over. He decided to walk over to the bar and stepped inside. Perhaps he was going to need a strong drink for now if he wanted to clear his mind on this.

* * *

 **"She had an evil face, smoothed by hypocrisy but her manners were excellent."** \- _Robert Louis Stevenson, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_


End file.
